


Back Again

by TWenty197



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead baby, Cheryl is the best, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWenty197/pseuds/TWenty197
Summary: After almost ten years apart, Cheryl Blossom has decided to get all of her friends back together. The fiery red-head decides that a weekend full of fun would be the perfect way to bring the gang back together, however, a lot has happened in ten years and most of our Riverdale gang has unfinished business. Will the weekend be a success or will it all go up in flames?





	1. Choni: Cheryl Topaz-Blossom and Toni Topaz

It had officially been almost a decade since our favorite group of Bulldogs and Serpents roamed the halls of Riverdale High. They'd graduated and headed in their own separate directions and Cheryl had decided that it was finally time for them to meet again.

Cheryl Blossom, well now she was Cheryl Topaz-Blossom, (deciding which last name she and Toni wanted to take was an all-out war. Toni wanted her to keep Blossom and change her last name, Cheryl only wanted Topaz, and Kevin ultimately made the decision that a hyphenated name would be the best from of compromise) was currently planning a small high school reunion of sorts for her closest friends. It had been five years since she'd seen some of them and that was five years too long. Cheryl took over the family business and had completely turned around the sour reputation that the Blossom family originally had by doing something that most people didn't think was possible, she, with the help of Veronica, bought out Hiram Lodge and got Sunnyside restored and back to the South side residents that had called it home.

 

"What you doing babe?" Cheryl couldn't stop the smile that always graced her face when the pink-haired photographer spoke to her. Toni had always loved photography and she combined her keen eye with her longing to travel. She had taken dozens of photos for National Geographic and of course her favorite person to have in front of her camera was her wife.

"Putting some invitations together. I want to get the gang back together, all of us." Cheryl said as she turned to face her wife.

 

Toni was just as beautiful now as she was when she first met Cheryl, those brown eyes still shined with love, and that trademark smirk still managed to find a home on her lips at every chance it could.

"I think that's a great idea." Toni said as she placed sweet, soft kisses against Cheryl's neck.  
"It'll be nice to catch up with everybody," Toni said before biting at the places she had just kissed.  
"But can this wait? I've got some plans of my own that we should take care of first." Toni whispered into Cheryl's ear, knowing that the red head was going to cave.

"Yes." Cheryl groaned in response, completely surrendering herself to the woman she'd fallen madly in love with all those years ago. Their love story was unlike any other, full of passion and love, and Cheryl still can't believe she was lucky enough to marry Toni Topaz.

As much as Toni loved her, it took her a while to propose. Toni wanted it to be perfect and worthy of the resident bombshell so when Toni did propose, she made sure to remind Cheryl of all the reasons why she'd fallen for the pink-haired serpent. Toni had been in Paris taking pictures in the city and unfortunately Cheryl had to stay in Riverdale. Having been away for a few days now, Toni had been walking through the city when she stumbled upon a jewelry store. She had wandered in and told the woman working there that she was just browsing when she found the most beautiful ring. The bright red ruby gemstone was surrounded by diamonds and screamed "I am perfect for Cheryl Bombshell! Buy me!" Toni was frozen on the spot, staring at the ring when the lady from the store asked her if she wanted to try it on.

"No, but is it possible to have this sized? I need this exact ring in a 7 for someone very special." Toni said while mentally picturing how she would propose to the love of her life. Toni had purchased the ring and went about completing her job in Paris before she made it home to Riverdale. Toni hid the ring for three weeks before she and Cheryl had the chance to go on a trip to California together. Toni planned to propose to Cheryl on the beach at sunset, just the two of them in their serpent jackets and utterly in love, just like they were on their road trip many years ago. When the day finally came for Toni to propose she made sure to keep Cheryl occupied and focused on other things so that she'd be able to propose with no issues. That evening when they were finally in place, Cheryl sitting in front of Toni with her back to Toni's chest, and 100% at ease, Toni slipped the ring out of her pocket and listened as Cheryl told her how glad she was that they had finally took this trip.

"I love you." Toni blurted out to Cheryl, causing the red head to smile.

"I love you too, TT." Cheryl said.

"How much?" Toni teased with a smirk.

"Do you even have to ask me that? I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever had in my life. You are my everything Toni Topaz." Cheryl said as she started to turn around.

"Prove it." Toni challenged, hiding the box behind her back.

"Just tell me how." Cheryl said, now looking Toni in the eyes, ready to do anything to prove her undying love for her.

"Marry me." Toni said as she flipped open the box and showed Cheryl the ring.

"Oh my… Toni it's stunning." Cheryl said with her eyes welling up with tears.

"Only the best for you Bombshell." Toni said. "What do you say Cheryl? Will you marry me?" Toni asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Of course I will! I love you Antoinette Topaz." Cheryl said while letting Toni slide the ring onto her finger. "This will make my plans for later a little interesting though." Cheryl said.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked as fireworks began to shoot into the sky.

"Watch the show my love, you'll understand at the end." Cheryl said before kissing Toni and watching the colorful sky.

As the fireworks shot across the sky, lighting up the dark night, the lovers were caught up in the beauty. As the show came to its end, a simple "Be my bride" was shot into the sky causing Toni to look at Cheryl who held a beautiful rose gold ring in her hand.

"I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I plan to love you for the rest of my life. All you have to do is say yes TT. Say that you'll love me forever. That we'll be together. That you'll be mine forever because I have always been yours. Say that we'll grow old together. Say yes Toni." Cheryl said, causing Toni to pull her into a kiss.

"Yes. Hell yes." Toni said when they pulled apart to catch their breath before kissing her again.

 

Cheryl and Toni's wedding was the first time in years that Archie Andrews was in the same room as Veronica Lodge. The first time that Sweet Pea had resurfaced for anyone other than Toni or Fangs (and one other person) to see. The first time that Betty and Jughead discussed having children of their own. The first time that Kevin Keller officiated a wedding. Their wedding was also the last time in five years that everyone was in the same room.

 

"I don't care what any of them say, they are coming back to Riverdale and we're going to have a great time." Cheryl grumbled to herself as she dropped the red envelopes into the mail box, all addressed to her friends and written in her flawless calligraphy. "The weekend will be unforgettable." Cheryl said as she headed back inside Thisltehouse.

Unfortunately, Cheryl forgot just how much had happened in ten years. Her friends would show, but they'd bring ten years worth of drama with them.

Up Next:

Chapter Two: Josie McCoy and Reggie Mantle. Archie Andrews… and Valerie Brown


	2. Chapter 2: Josie and Reggie. Archie and Val

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what Josie McCoy, our resident songstress, is up to now that she left Riverdale. How did Josie end up back together? What's Reggie doing now? Where's Archie? What happened to Archie and Veronica? How did Archie end up with Val?
> 
> All will be answered in Chapter Two.

Across the country in sunny California, Archibald Andrews was living the dream. He'd chosen to purse music and after all he'd been through in Riverdale, California was a perfect change of pace. He hadn't been back to Riverdale in almost seven years. Fred and Mary would either fly to California for the holidays or he'd fly to Chicago, never risking running into Veronica again after their disastrous break up.

It was almost the end of their junior year and Archie had overheard Ethel talking about a farm. He knew that after the madness that G&G (They agreed to never speak its full name again) caused, he had to get to the bottom of this farm. He got in, and he got in deep. Before he knew it, he was always with Evelyn Evernever. She had successfully distracted Archie from all of his friends and other responsibilities. Archie couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been with Veronica, Betty, and Jughead in a booth at Pop’s. He only cared about the farm. One day, Evelyn kissed him and just his luck, Veronica picked that very moment to walk into the lounge. Veronica stormed out and Archie was left to chase after her and try to explain.  
“I can’t believe you would do this to me!” Veronica said with pure rage in her voice.  
“Ronnie I can explain.” Archie said before stopping gin his tracks when Veronica turned to face with fury in her eyes.  
“When you dated Valerie, I was there, I didn’t complain, I supported you. When you wanted to pursue music, I pushed you, I encouraged you to go for it. When your Dad was shot, I was there Archie. I stayed when my first reaction was to run for the hills. When you went to jail I did everything in my power to get you out of the hell hole! Only for you to turn around and repay me by kissing that bitch.” Veronica spewed out with tears filling her eyes.  
“Ronnie I’m sorry. Please just let me make this right.” Archie said as he reached for her hand.  
“You can’t Archie. You can’t fix this. Not this time. We’re done.” Veronica said before turning to walk away.  
“Wait, Veronica please! Don’t do this. I love you Veronica.” Archie said as he held her hand.  
“I used to believe that but not anymore Arch…” Veronica pulled her hand out of his and left him standing in the hallway alone as she walked away from him.

Veronica broke up with him that day and avoided every attempt he made to reconcile. He officially gave up a month later when he saw her walking down the hall with Reggie and Sweet Pea. She was giving them both the smile that used to be reserved for him. How she’d managed to charm the most hot-headed of both the bulldogs and the serpents he’d never know, but he could tell that they were both caught under the spell of Veronica Lodge. So imagine his surprise when Cheryl sent him an invitation to reunite with his high school friends for a weekend. He read and reread the invitation before opening his laptop and looking for flights for himself and Valerie.

Valerie and Archie had reconnected after they bumped into each other at a music festival in California. They decided to get a coffee and catch up and they've been together ever since. Archie now taught music at the University of California- Berkeley while Valerie worked as a record executive for a music label. They were living the dream and couldn't wait to share that with their friends back in Riverdale. All Archie was worried about was bumping into his ex who was, no doubt, still as gorgeous as she was when they graduated if not more and possibly embarrassing himself. He wondered if she was still dating Sweet Pea since her Facebook said that she was dating a guy in the military named John… not that he had been checking or anything.

"Arch? Where are you?" Valerie called as she entered their home.

"In the kitchen. You've got to come see what Cheryl sent us in the mail." Archie said.

Val entered the room and smiled at the red head that had weaseled his way back into her heart before kissing him softly.

"What did Cheryl send us?" Val asked.

"She wants us all to come back to Riverdale for a weekend. I mean she said that everyone we could possibly think of was invited." Archie said with a smile.

"It has been a few years since I've seen Josie…" Val said with a fond smile. "Book us a flight Arch, we're going back to Riverdale."

 

Up north in the hustle and bustle of New York, Josie McCoy was making her way to Madison Square Garden. Josie had made it big after going solo and she was now a household name. Josie had successfully found a way to walk the line between Pop and R&B music and still sell out arenas. She was touring the album that had received a Grammy nomination and was on top of the world. Josie had made sure to put her career first when she graduated, making sure that she was selfish with her time and energy to ensure her best work.

"Ms. McCoy, Reggie's calling." Josie's assistant informed her and Josie smiled and took her phone to answer Reggie's call.

"Hey good looking." Josie said into the phone.

"Hey baby. I'm calling for two reasons. The first is to tell you I love you and I hate that I can't be there tonight to watch you preform. I know you're going to do amazing. The second, Cheryl sent an invitation to the house. She's inviting everybody to meet back up after all these years." Reggie explained.

Reggie Mantle had gone off to play college football before he was drafted to the New York Giants. When he moved to New York he literally bumped into Josie and they'd been dating ever since. (They had both been walking down the street when they collided and found themselves in the arms of someone quite familiar) They balanced each other well and after all they'd been through in high school, they relied on each other to survive the mean streets of New York. Reggie had grown up a lot between high school and seeing Josie again and he earned the chance to date the songstress again.

"She scheduled it during my bye week. She really thought this through babe." Reggie explained.

"Well then it looks like we're headed back to Riverdale soon." Josie said while smiling into the phone. Josie and Reggie had grown up a lot during their time apart, but they grew even more together. Reggie had finally stood up to his Dad after graduation, leading to his parents to divorce when Reggie found out that he wasn’t the only person his father had been using as a punching bag. Reggie beat Marty Mantle so badly that when Tom Keller arrived he didn’t know if the blood on Reggie’s hands were from Marty or from cuts on his fists. He'd showed his father that day that he would never treat him or his mother like that again. Josie and her Dad’s relationship was nonexistent now that her Mom was married to Tom Keller. However, Tom always made it very clear that he was just as available to Josie as he was to Kevin. He treated Josie like she was his own daughter and the love that Tom had for her was clear to anyone that saw the two of them interact. Josie loved Tom just as much as he loved her, she often said that as much as she loved Kevin, Tom as a step-father was the best part of the marriage that Sierra and Tom had. Josie and Reggie were at a point in their lives where they couldn't ask for more professionally. They were living their best lives both professionally and personally, and to them, it didn’t get any better than that.

"I'll make sure the plane is ready to go." Reggie said as Josie made her way into the arena and towards her dressing room. "And baby, I hope you like the flowers." Reggie said.

"What flowers?" Josie said before opening the door to her dressing room and seeing the most beautiful bouquet of roses. "Reg! They're gorgeous. I love you so much. Thank you." Josie said while reading the card.

"You're welcome baby. I love you too and good luck tonight." Reggie said before disconnecting the call and pulling up the number for their pilot. "Back to Riverdale we go."

Chapter Three: Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, and Fangs Fogarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two. In the next chapter we catch up with my favorite (should be canon) couple (Love me some Kevin and Fangs) and the heiress of the Lodge fortune.


	3. Chapter Three: Veronica Lodge. Kevin Keller and Fangs Fogarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's been going on with Veronica Lodge? How did she end up with Sweet Pea? What is Kevin up to? Where is Fangs?  
> All will be answered in Chapter Three.

In the capital city of Washington DC, Veronica Lodge was heading back inside her luxury apartment after a long day of showing the most expensive of available real estate. Veronica had went to NYU and got a Business degree to help back up the business she owned in Riverdale. Once she graduated she found herself intrigued by the real estate world and now was the most successful realtor in the DC area. Veronica had moved from New York to DC about four years ago, and while she wasn't too keen on the city, she'd move anywhere to be with the man she loved.

 

It had come to a shock to almost everyone, herself included, when she fell for Sweet Pea. They were polar opposites, they argued about almost everything, he was stubborn, she was proud, he was quick to get angry, and she was quick to get even. For everything that made them different, there was something that made them the same. They were both loyal to a fault. They both had something to prove, Veronica to her parents, Pea to anyone who didn't wear a South side Serpents jacket. They both loved fiercely. She would always defend Betty and Cheryl. He'd lay down his life for Fangs and Toni. They'd fallen hard and fast into each other's beds before they finally realized that they were more than just friends.

 

Veronica could still remember the day she finally stopped lying to herself about how she felt about Sweet Pea. They had all been dressed to the nines for a night in her speakeasy to celebrate the end of the first semester of their senior year. She had been a great host, greeting everyone with a smile and mingling as he watched her from a spot at the bar.

 

"Are you two ever going to finally admit that you love each other?" The voice of an irritated Cheryl Blossom broke through Veronica's focus.

 

 

"What are you talking about Cheryl?" Veronica asked, knowing that the red head was talking about her… situationship with Pea.

 

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you from the minute he got here." Cheryl pointed. "He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky, V! I know you're scared after what happened with Archie but you deserve to be happy, even if it's with Sweet Pea." Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes at the mention of the taller serpent that she’d become very fond of.

 

Veronica knew that Cheryl was right. She and Sweet Pea had been skating around making things official between them. But as she looked at the handsome guy that was still leaning against the bar, now talking to Chuck who was tending the bar tonight, she knew that she should go for what she wanted, that she deserved to be happy, that she was going to get her man.

 

"You're right Cheryl. I deserve to be happy and Sweets has been nothing but patient with me. If I keep waiting I could miss out on him." Veronica said with her eyes still on her favorite (sorry fangs) serpent.

 

"I never get tired of hearing the words 'you're right Cheryl'. It's almost my favorite thing to hear." Cheryl said with a satisfied smile and a sigh.

 

"And do tell Blossom, what is your favorite compliment to receive? That way we can make sure you hear it more often." Veronica teased with a grin of her own.

 

"Oh Veronica, you'd never be able to deliver it the way I like it. The words 'you are so hot right now' come best from the lips of Toni Topaz." Cheryl said while winking over Veronica's shoulder at the pink-haired serpent who had been eyeing her all night.

 

"Don't let me interrupt your foreplay. I'm gonna go talk to Sweets and you Ms. Blossom, at least try to make it to your car and do not jump Toni inside my speakeasy!" Veronica teased as she walked away, laughing as Cheryl yelled back that she would make no promises.

 

"Hey, can we talk?" Veronica said as she stood in front of Sweet Pea.

 

"Of course." Pea stood and followed Veronica to her office where she closed the door behind them.

 

"I like you." Veronica blurted out, feeling her cheeks get warm as she blushed.

 

"I like you too Veronica." Pea said with the small smile and chuckle combination that only Veronica (and his grandmother) get to see.

 

"We should go on a date." Veronica said with more confidence as she stepped closer to Pea.

 

"We should. Where do you want to go?" Pea asked softly as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

 

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." Veronica said as she leaned closer to Pea's chest.

 

"We should make this official." Pea said as he tightened his arm around Veronica. “It’s no secret that we’re both attracted to each other and I think every person we know is waiting for us to get a move on.”

 

"We should. Do you want to be my boyfriend Pea?” Veronica teased as she ran her hands softly up and down his solid chest. “I should warn you, I've been told I come with a lot of baggage." 

 

"I'm okay with that but I should warn you, I've got baggage of my own." Pea said as he lowered himself closer to her lips.

 

"I love a challenge." Veronica said now brushing against his lips.

 

"Luckily for you Princess, so do I." Pea said as he finally connected their lips in a kiss.

 

Not to prove Cheryl right, but when they finally gave their relationship a chance, they found that it was almost effortless to love each other and they'd been together ever since.

 

Veronica had to do a double take when she read Cheryl's invitation but she didn't hesitate to RSVP. She'd be there to see Cheryl, Josie, and of course her BFF Betty. She wouldn't miss the chance to see her Mother either. She shot a text to her boyfriend and let him know that he was coming too and proceeded to change out of the black skirt, expensive blouse, and heels and into a pair of leggings, no bra, and a hoodie that belonged to her man. High school Veronica would never be dressed like this, but times and people change, Sweet Pea taught her that. In the back of her mind, Veronica wondered if Archie would be there. The last time Archie, Sweet Pea, and herself were in the same room was Cheryl and Toni’s wedding and Archie and Pea spent that entire night glaring at each other while people tried (and failed) to distract the men from the opportunity to step toe to toe with each other. Veronica could only hope that California had softened up Archie Andrews and that Sweet Pea could control his temper long enough to make it through the weekend.

 

 

Fangs Fogarty read the invitation that had been addressed to him and walked inside of his home in Greendale to show his lover.

 

"Babe, Cheryl sent us an invitation to go back to Riverdale with the whole gang." Fangs said while handing the invitation over and leaning against the counter to watch as the invitation was read.

 

"I think we should RSVP now because we're going!" Kevin Keller said as he returned his focus to the food he was making on the stove.

 

Kevin and Fangs had fallen for each other right before graduation and when Kevin moved to Greendale, Fangs went too. Kevin was over the theater department at Greendale University and Fangs kept himself busy by working in a garage, the resident motorcycle expert. They had made a life for themselves that was perfect for them and now they had the chance to show everyone else that the happiness they had together was possible for everyone.

 

Kevin and Fangs had flirted their way through senior year before realizing that they wouldn't know how wonderful a relationship could be until they tried it. Just like that, the end of senior year found Cheryl Blossom dating a serpent, Betty Copper dating a serpent, Kevin Keller dating a serpent, and Veronica Lodge had fallen into the serpent den too. There had been a running joke that the only real danger of being around the serpents was falling for them, and Kevin had long proven that to be true.

 

Kevin and Fangs were friends before they were anything else. They supported each other in the best ways they knew how. When Kevin had a show, Fangs was right there, supporting him in the audience. When Fangs needed help with chemistry, Kevin was the person who stayed up with him for hours as he tried to make sense of covalent bonds and when Fangs came running down the hall searching for Kevin, the B on the paper had them both pulling the other into a fierce hug in the middle of the hall.

 

Everyone already suspected that Kevin and Fangs were an item so when they told people they were dating, no one was surprised.

 

Toni did remind Fangs that Kevin was one of the sweetest people ever so he should be careful with his heart or he'd deal with her (Toni was surprisingly protective over Kevin. She had made it her responsibility to look after him after Moose broke his heart).

 

"I wonder if Pea will make it." Fangs wondered with a hint of sadness to his voice.

 

Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea had proven that their bond could stand the test of time and distance. With Fangs and Sweet Pea leaving Riverdale, they weren’t able to be together all the time anymore. They made sure to constantly text each other and when they had free time they’d hop on skype or group FaceTime and stay there for hours just catching up on what the others had missed.

 

With Sweet Pea traveling so much for his job, it had been a while since Fangs had seen his brother. They texted as often as possible but it wasn't the same as going to the wyrm for a beer or hanging out at Sweetwater River with Toni. The last time all three of them had been together was right after Toni and Cheryl's wedding, which was almost four years ago.

 

 

"I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to be there, especially since he doesn't want to piss off Cheryl." Kevin said as he rubbed Fangs on his back.

 

Kevin knew how hard it was to be away from the people you loved. After his Dad married Josie’s Mom, he and Josie had become closer than they thought possible. They did everything together. When Josie moved to New York, Kevin was heartbroken that he would be away from his sister and best friend. They made sure to call each other every few days and keep each other posted on all big life changes. Kevin always made sure to catch a few of Josie’s concerts when she was touring and Josie would even come by and surprise his students when she was back home.

 

Fangs pulled Kevin into a hug, knowing that Kevin only got that quiet when he was missing Josie. “Hopefully, we’ll see everyone at this shindig that Cheryl’s throwing.” Kevin said as he pulled away from Fangs and returned to the stove.

 

"I'll send Tiny a text to let her know we'll be there." Fangs said while nodding in agreement before pressing a kiss to Kevin's cheek and going to grab his phone. "I really hope you make it brother." Fangs mumbled to himself as he began to type the text to Toni. “I really hope you make it.” Fangs mumbled as he saw an incoming text from an unsaved number “It’s ready!” was all the text said as Fangs quickly placed his phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to Kevin, hoping that Kevin hadn't seen the alert on his phone. 

 

 

Chapter Four: Bughead (Jughead Jones and Betty Copper-Jones) and Chuck Clayton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek of Chapter Four: All of fifteen minutes from Thistle house, Betty Cooper-Jones opened the invitation that Cheryl had sent to her home...  
> 8 month old daughter Delilah...  
> Chuck Clayton had moved to San Diego years ago...  
> Chuck was a completely different person now...


	4. Chapter Four: Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper-Jones... The New Chuck Clayton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jughead an author?  
> Did Betty become a journalist?   
> Is there where the tag 'bughead baby' will finally be addressed?
> 
> What ever happened to Chuck Clayton?
> 
> Find out now in chapter four:

All of fifteen minutes from Thistle house, Betty Cooper-Jones opened the invitation that Cheryl had sent to her home. Betty had always had a knack for writing, and she turned that knack into writing articles that had been featured in The New York Times, The Huffington Post, and The Hill to name a few. Betty Copper was a renowned journalist that was known for getting to the truth of whatever story or situation she was covering. 

"Juggie, come look at this." Betty softly called.

Betty and Jughead had gotten married two years after they graduated from Riverdale High, they kept it very simple and went to the courthouse with FP and Alice since Veronica and Archie still couldn't handle being in the same room. They got married and when their friends had returned for the summer, they had a small party to celebrate their union.

Forstyhe Pendleton Jones III or Jughead as his high school friends called him, had become the author he always wanted to become. He had written a series of books that all made their way to the New York Times Best Sellers List. Knowing that people wouldn't take Jughead Jones seriously, he went by the name F. Pendleton Jones. There were no official records for F. Pendleton Jones other than his grandfather and it allowed Jughead to still help Betty run the Blue and Gold with Alice whenever he wasn't working on his next book. Jug still preferred the quiet life, and that’s why he and Betty settled in Riverdale instead of moving to the city. They wanted to raise their children in the same town that they’d fallen in love in.

 

Jug came into the room cradling their 8-month-old daughter Delilah and looked at the invitation in his wife's hand.

When Betty found out she was pregnant, she called Veronica hysterical. She couldn’t seem to wrap her head around being a mother and she knew Veronica would talk her down.

“Hey B, I just found the cutest dress and thought of you. I’m going to get it for you, and we can call it an early birthday present.” Veronica said into the phone.

“V, don’t get the dress yet… I might not be able to fit it.” Betty said into the phone while sniffling.

“Betty what’s wrong?” Veronica asked as she made her way to a quieter part of the store she was currently in and sat down.

“I just took a pregnancy test and it’s positive.” Betty whispered into the phone as she at on the edge of her bed.

“Is Jughead still on his book tour?” Veronica asked as she headed out of the store without the dress with only one thing on her mind.

“Yeah, he gets back in a few days.” 

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Veronica said as she told her driver to head towards Riverdale.

“What? V, you don’t have to do that.” Betty said in shock that Veronica, as busy as she was, was dropping everything to be by her side. 

“Yes, I do. Betty I’m not letting you do this alone. Just hang on I’ll be there in a few hours and we can work on getting you an actual doctors’ appointment to confirm your pregnancy.”

“I’m scared V.” Betty whispered over the phone.

“Just hang on for me Betty. I’m coming.” Veronica assured her best friend before telling her driver to pick up the pace so she could be with her bestie.

After arriving in Riverdale, Veronica called and spoke to a receptionist at the doctor’s office so that Betty could been seen as soon as possible. The woman had informed Veronica that they had an opening within the next hour and Veronica quickly jumped on the opportunity before going to pick up Betty. 

Once arriving at the home that Betty and Jughead shared, Veronica rushed to the front door and knocked quickly, anxiously waiting for Betty to open the door.

“Betty it’s me! Open up.”   
The door flew open and Veronica rushed inside and pulled her best friend into a hug.  
“Are you okay?” Veronica asked as she held Betty in her arms.  
“I’m terrified. I’m sorry if I disrupted anything but I didn’t know what to do.”   
“Betty it’s fine. Sweets is in Texas with Fangs, so I was shopping. I called ahead and made you an appointment. We need to leave now if we want to make it on time.” Veronica explained softly.

Betty nodded her head and quickly grabbed her purse before following Veronica outside.   
The car ride was silent. Betty spent the ride staring out the window and clutching onto Veronica’s hand to help keep herself grounded. Once arriving to the clinic, Veronica instructed her driver to park and wait for her to call. They entered the clinic and Betty was instructed to fill out some paper work.  
Veronica made sure to keep calm since Betty was obviously overwhelmed. She stayed by Betty’s side and made sure to hold onto the blonde-haired girl’s hand to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

“Betty Cooper-Jones” A nurse called and led them towards the back. Betty clenched onto Veronica’s hand so tight that the brunette was sure her circulation would cut off.   
Once the doctor entered and they were able to run tests to see if Betty was actually pregnant.   
“If I’m actually pregnant, I wouldn’t even know where to start. What if I’m not a good Mom?” Betty panicked.  
Veronica turned and looked her best friend deep into her eyes. “Betty, you are the most selfless, caring, and attentive person I know. If this test comes back positive, you’ll be the greatest mother.” 

As Veronica finished her sentence, the door to the room opened and the doctor walked in. Betty latched onto Veronica even tighter than before, obviously nervous about what this doctor was going to say. Betty braced herself for the words that she knew were coming and Veronica did her best to remain calm for the sake of her best friend.

“Congratulations Mrs. Jones, you’re pregnant.” The doctor said. Everything from that moment was a haze, Betty didn’t remember what she or Veronica said after that, she just knew she needed to tell Jug. She had been wracking her brain for creative ways to tell the man that he was going to be a father and one seemed to stand out. Jughead had his last book signing in Greendale in a few days, Betty would ask him to sign a book for their future child, he’d probably faint.

Veronica and Betty made the trip to Greendale and were taken back by how many people had come to get their books signed by Jughead. They went to the head of security and were allowed to head straight up to the stage where Jughead sat. Betty, with her book in hand, led the way as Veronica filmed the moment so her friends could replay the moment their lives changed forever as much as they wanted.

“Well this is a surprise. Hey there Juliet, hey Ronnie.” Jughead said with a small smile at seeing the two women.  
“We decided we would come, and have you sign a book for someone special.” Betty explained as she handed the book over to him.  
“Alright then, who should I make it out to?” Jug asked as he prepared himself to sign his signature.  
“To our unborn child who will be making their debut in about 7 months.” Betty said causing Jughead to drop his pen and his head snap over to her.  
“Child? You’re… We’re… I’m gonna be a Dad?!” Jughead questioned as his face broke out into the biggest smile Betty had ever seen.  
“Yes, you are Mr. Jones. You’re going to be a Dad.” Betty confirmed while handing him a sonogram picture.   
It was the beginning of the rest of their lives and when their daughter Delilah was born, Betty and Jughead thanked Veronica for being there for Betty when she discovered her pregnancy by making Veronica Lodge their child’s God-Mother.

"Cheryl could have given this to us in person." Jughead said with a chuckle as he read the invitation and playfully shook his head at Cheryl’s over the top invites.

Over the years, Jughead had grown fond of Cheryl and the two ha developed an interesting friendship filled with subliminal shade but also lots of love.

"Well I'll take that as your RSVP Mr. Jones." Betty said while texting her cousin.

Jughead went to respond when Delilah decided to chime in with a soft coo of her won.

"She agrees with me," Betty said. "You're going to this party."

“Well if that’s what my girls want, that’s what we’ll do.” 

Jughead was starting to get used to the fact that now he was wrapped around his daughter’s little fingers. He was beginning to accept that he’d be brought to his knees for the rest of his life over his beautiful blue-eyed little girl and the masterpiece of a woman he married. He had done well for himself and he would never complain.

 

Chuck Clayton had disappeared from Riverdale High at the beginning of their junior year. His parents had been through a divorce and he moved with his Mom to Arizona. So to say he was shocked when he saw the invitation from Cheryl would be an understatement. Chuck’s life wasn’t easy after leaving Riverdale, he’d been in a terrible car accident during his sophomore year in college and he had to walk away from his dream of playing football professionally. 

He was angry, bitter, and all together an asshole after his injury. He believed that his life was over once he couldn’t play football anymore, but then he met the girl of his dreams. Mariah was a Clinical Physiology major so was assigned to help Chuck rehab his injuries. He was a flirt, a little sexist, and an all-around dick during the first session and she let him know that she was not interested in being another notch in his bed post. She didn't put up with any of his drama, so he had to get his act together before approaching her. She did not make it easy for him. He pursed her for months before she agreed to give him her phone number and even longer to get her to agree to go on a date. When he finally did earn her affections (almost a year after meeting her), it was all worth it. Mariah was the best thing that had ever happened to him and now he had the chance to introduce her to his friends.

"Mariah, my friends want to meet you. Do you mind coming back to Riverdale with me?" Chuck asked as he handed her the invitation.

Chuck now worked as an agent for a few prominent athletes and the weekend that Cheryl was suggesting worked perfectly with his schedule. Chuck had been meaning to take Mariah back to Riverdale for some years now and they never found the right time to go, Cheryl was giving him the perfect excuse to go back to Riverdale and show his love the place he'd once called home.

Mariah worked as an athletic trainer for the San Diego Padres so both she and Chuck had crazy hectic schedules, but Cheryl picked a time that worked great for both of them.

"I'd love to. That weekend works great and I can't wait to see where you grew up." Mariah said before launching into finding flights. Mariah had only met a few of Chuck’s friends but she was excited to meet them all at once. There was only one person that Chuck didn’t talk about much, and Mariah was dying to know what happened between Chuck and some girl named Josie McCoy?

 

Chapter Five: Who the hell is John?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek of Chapter Five: Who the hell is John?!
> 
> When he grabbed the crimson envelope that was being handed to him, he knew it was from Cheryl...
> 
> "They know I'll be there. Even if I'm late, I'll find a way to be there"...


	5. Chapter Five: So YOUR John Clearwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Clearwater's got secrets of his own. Secrets you'll come to love once you figure out who the hell he is.

A tired and over worked John Clearwater was the first thing you saw when you entered Fort Hood Military Base. He’d been unable to think straight from the moment he’d laid eyes on the crimson envelope with only his last name written on it. He’d seen the calligraphy enough times to recognize the handwriting and knew instantly that his sister-in-law wanted him home. 

John lived a mostly quiet life now. He’d enlisted in the Marines the second he graduated from Riverdale High. Back then, he went by a different name. Back then, he was Sweet Pea. Now, a decade later, he’d been forced to embrace his government name (Sweet Pea didn’t cut it in the military) while still maintaining his ties to his past life. Life changed too quickly for Sweet Pea, all thanks to Hiram Lodge.

His senior year of high school, Sweet Pea got set up by the Ghoulies and framed for selling Jingle Jangle and Fizzle Rocks. Pea knew that this had Hiram Lodge's name written all over it. Pea had been developing a stronger relationship with Veronica and this was Hiram's way of getting rid of him once and for all.

Hiram didn't hide his disdain for Sweet Pea and that caused plenty of arguments between Veronica and her father. Hiram knew that he couldn’t get Veronica to break up with Sweet Pea, so he did something better. Hiram planned to rid himself and his daughter of this reptile problem, permanently. Because Pea already had a juvie record, he knew he was going to jail the minute he was arrested. FP worked it out with the judge that he'd either do 4-5 years in Riverdale's newest prison, owned by Hiram, or he'd sign up for three years in the military. Pea wanted to choose jail, but he knew that he might not make it out of there alive after what went down when Archie Andrews was a resident of a jail that Hiram fit the bill for. He enlisted in the military the day after graduation, the same day that Hermione had served Hiram with divorce papers after setting him up and having Hiram arrested for the role he played in Jingle Jangle and Fizzle Rock distribution.

Sweet Pea choose to join the Marines because they were the most bad ass of the branches and he sailed through the first few years in the military. He moved up in ranks and even went to college because he'd finally found a job that allowed him to be his naturally aggressive self. The last time the gang saw Pea was at Cheryl and Toni's wedding. He'd gotten into town the day of the rehearsal dinner in his uniform, a surprise to both brides, and Toni couldn't have been happier to have both of her boys there when she got married.

"Clearwater! You have mail." Pea stood and made his way to grab the crimson envelope that was being handed to him. He knew it was from Cheryl the minute he saw it. He was due to head back home in two days and he was itching to be back in his own bed with his lady next to him. He skimmed the letter and smiled.

"What's got you all happy?" Dylan Woods asked.

Woods, as Pea called him, was Pea's right-hand man. They'd been through every deployment together and that bonded the two men like brothers.

"Letter from my sister in-law. She wants to throw a party with all our friends to celebrate life." Pea said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like you need to RSVP bud." Woods said as he bumped his shoulder into Pea's.

"They know I'll be there. Even if I'm late, I'll find a way to be there." Pea explained as he grinned.

"Are you ready to head home Clearwater? I know you're missing your lady." Woods asked.

"I can't wait to get back home but more importantly, I can't wait to get back to Veronica. I think I'm going to retire soon Woods, I hate being away from her. I don't want her to feel like she's in this relationship by herself." Pea explained while running his hand over his head.

"She knows you love her. Every time I see you with Veronica, it's clear that she loves you just as much as you love her, maybe even more." Woods said before they both stood to their feet and got ready for their patrol shift.

"Let's get out there and get this over with so we can get home to the ladies that drives us crazy." Woods said with a smirk on his face. "Besides, I know the real reason you can't wait to get back to Veronica." Woods teased as they both walked outside laughing over the information that only the two of them knew.

Sweet Pea and Veronica had made it through four long years of a long-distance relationship. Veronica was in New York attending NYU while Sweet Pea was deployed overseas. They’d skyped and FaceTimed at every opportunity and on the day that Veronica Lodge earned her College degree, a handsome man in a pristine Marines uniform was waiting for her once she exited the stage. She’d been completely surprised to see the man that she’d fallen in love with all those years ago, still taller than almost everyone in the room, more muscle than she remembered from the last time they were face to face, the same smirk that he’d always carried was on his face, and that serpent tattoo that she’d kissed too many times to remember was peeking out from his collar. 

“Congratulations Princess.” Sweet Pea said as he snaked an arm around her waist to pull her into his chest.  
Veronica finally snapped out of her daze and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.  
“I can’t believe you’re here.”  
“I promised you years ago that I wouldn’t miss this.” Sweet Pea said as he pressed his lips to hers for the first time in months.  
The sound of loud cheering reminded them both that they weren’t alone.  
“How long are you here for?” Veronica asked as they made their way back towards where the graduate was seated.  
“Four days. Then I need to report to the Marine Barracks in DC.” Pea said as he ran his eyes over Veronica’s body.  
“Why DC?”  
“They moved my unit up there.” Pea said as they both took their seats and Veronica leaned into his side.  
They knew that they had things to discuss but they’d rather enjoy the moments they had before having to discuss how they’d tackle the next chapter of their relationship.  
On Pea’s last day in New York, Veronica decided she was moving to Washington DC with him. She was tired of being away from the man she loved, and they were both itching to spend more time together when the solider was home. They’d jumped in with both feet and loved every minute of it.

 

The two days he had left in Texas passed quickly for Sweet Pea and he prepared to head back to Riverdale and reunite with his friends and family. He’d texted Veronica to let her know he’d be there and that he couldn’t wait to have her in his arms again. The gang member turned solider was a brand-new man. He’d seen a lot when he was deployed, and it changed how he walked through his everyday life. Sweet Pea boarded the plane with a soft smile, forgoing changing out of his uniform so he could get on the earliest flight possible, he was ready to be home. As Pea sat and relaxed, his mind wandered to how he would feel seeing Toni and Fangs again, if Josie would sign an autograph for him, if Reggie would let him try on his Super Bowl ring, if Cheryl managed to track down Chuck, if Betty and Jughead’s daughter still remember her Uncle Pea, if Archie Andrews still had it bad for his girl, and most importantly, when was he going to have some alone time with Veronica? He had big news to share with her, news that could change everything, news that only he and Woods knew the importance of. Sweet Pea shook his head and let out a shaky breath. He’d cross those bridges when he got to them. The only thing Pea let himself be worried about was if Cheryl would try to kill him for wearing his boots in the house, everything else was unimportant if Cheryl murdered him the moment, he got to Thistlehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak of Chapter Six:  
> "My love?" Cheryl called, having left her wife in the living room only for her to disappear.
> 
> “It's a beautiful disaster." Josie explained to her friends.
> 
> "Tiny, any chance you've heard from Pea?" Fangs asked
> 
> They heard a groan, and something hit the floor before the sound of steps got closer to the dining room.


	6. Chapter Six: The moment they've all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is about to get exactly what she wanted. The entire Riverdale crew is coming home.  
> We'll see the reunion of our favorite group of Serpents, and a bombshell and an heiress.

Cheryl was overjoyed that everyone was going to attend the reunion she had planned. She had arranged a weekend full of fun for all of her friends starting with a dinner at Thistle house once they all arrived in Riverdale, then a tour of their old high school that had been remodeled since they'd graduated, then they'd have a night of fun and drinks down in Veronica's speakeasy before finding some booths at Pops and indulging in their favorite foods. That was just for Friday. Saturday would split up the gang so that the girls could gossip and pamper themselves while the guys found something else to entertain them before they all reunited to go out to dinner at one of the most famous restaurants in Greendale. Sunday was reserved for relaxation. They would spend the day watching films and divulging in snacks in the home theater that Toni requested be added to the newly reconstructed Thornhill which was now reserved for Cheryl and Toni's work and hobbies (Toni had a nice photography studio inside while Cheryl's home office and archery range had been moved to Thornhill as well).

Cheryl had arranged for everyone to stay between Thornhill and Thistle house so they could all be together for the entire weekend. Surprising no one, Betty and Jughead arrived first with baby Delilah in tow. Cheryl has asked them to bring her to dinner so she could spoil the child with love and affection, and Veronica wanted to see her god-child so they had no choice but to bring the sweet little angel along.

"Cousin Betty, Jughead, and hello Delilah." Cheryl said while scooping Delilah into her arms and leading them into her home. "My love?" Cheryl called, having left her wife in the living room only for her to disappear.

"I'm here babe, I went to grab something for the munchkin." Toni said as she entered the room with a stuffed animal that immediately grabbed the baby's attention. "Hi Betty." Toni said with a smile before hugging the blonde. "Hey Jug." Toni said while the two of them smiled at Betty and Cheryl as they played with Delilah.

As the four adults caught up on all of Delilah’s milestones, they were interrupted by the doorbell. Toni stood and turned to go answer the door when Delilah began to whine.

"It's okay Delilah, you can with me." Toni soothed to the baby as she held her arms out for the child and scooped her up as she walked towards the door.

"She's amazing with Delilah. You both are." Betty said to Cheryl. "Have you two thought about having some kids of your own?" Betty asked with a smile as Cheryl's face broke out into a soft grin of its own.

"We've talked about a little bit and we both want to be mothers so it's only a matter of time before we put our plans in motion." Cheryl said before standing to greet the newest couple that had entered her house behind her wife. She ran over with a large smile on her face when Kevin and Fangs appeared. 

"Kevin!" Cheryl exclaimed while hugging the brunette. "I've missed you." She whispered to him quietly.

"I missed you too Cheryl." Kevin said with a smile before greeting Betty as Cheryl turned her attention to Fangs after he hugged Jughead.

"It feels so good to be back." Fangs said as he sat next to Toni after embracing Cheryl. "Tiny, Red, have either of you heard from Pea?" Fangs asked.

"He didn't RSVP but that never stops him from showing up." Cheryl said as she and Betty watched as Delilah attempted to steal Kevin's glasses off of his face as she smiled in joy.

"She gotten so big since we last saw her." Fangs said in awe of the little girl who was the spitting image of her mother.

"That's what happens when you move to Greendale." Toni said, poking fun at him but also a tad serious since now Fangs and Sweet Pea had left Riverdale.

"I missed you too, Tiny." Fangs said before pulling Toni into his side.

It wasn’t easy for Toni and Fangs when Sweet Pea moved. They had been so used to having their brother around that suddenly having him gone was a bigger shock than they anticipated. When Fangs moved, Toni realized that both of her boys we’re finally living their own lives. They both had found people who they loved and who loved them. Everything that Toni every wanted for them was happiness and they’d both found that, Fangs with Kevin and Sweet Pea with Veronica.

They were interrupted by another knock on the door and Kevin volunteered to answer it. They could hear him greeting someone and Cheryl's face broke out into the biggest smile when Kevin returned with Josie McCoy and Reggie Mantle. The room filled in volume as everyone greeted the now New Yorkers and they all began to catch up.

Josie and Cheryl held each other in an embrace as they exchanged soft words of how proud they were of each other and how much they’d missed each other.

Reggie and Fangs had been discussing his football season when Reggie felt a pull on his pants leg. He looked down and locked eyes with the miniature version of Betty that was Delilah. 

“Well hello there Delilah.” Reggie said as he bent down to pick up the small child. “Jug, she looks nothing like you.” Reggie teased as he made faces at the baby.

"How's the big apple?" Jughead asked, laughing as he watched his daughter pull on Reggie’s hair.

"Loud, busy, sometimes aggressive, but beautiful, breathtaking, and life changing all at once. It's a beautiful disaster." Josie explained to her friends with awe in her voice.

“Reggie, you’ve been having such a great season. How’s the NFL?” Cheryl asked.

"Great. It's my bye week so I get to enjoy my free time but I love it. Wouldn't change it for the world." Reggie explained before Jughead excused himself to get the door.

"Hey Jug!" They all knew that voice anywhere.

"Welcome home Arch." Jug said before hugging his friend and turning to greet Valerie. "Come on in. Cheryl's expecting you both."

Josie was so glad to see Val. They were able to talk music from two completely different viewpoints. Josie from the artist perspective and Val from the label perspective. Archie was overjoyed to see Reggie. They both jumped on one another, embracing the other man and smacking each other on the back in utter joy.

“I’ve missed you man.” Archie said as he laughed before turning to embrace Jughead and Betty.

“Hi Delilah. Do you remember me?” Archie asked as he fawned over the small child that was being cuddled in Cheryl’s arms. Delilah just smiled at the ginger before clapping her hands in joy.

With everyone focused on Archie and Delilah they jumped when they heard from the doorway, "I've heard of an open door policy but I never thought you'd take it literally." All of the room focused on the newly resurfaced Chuck Clayton and the beautiful women he'd brought with him. "Guys this is Mariah, babe these are my friends who are more like my family." Chuck said before almost being tackled by Reggie in a hug.

Chuck had called Reggie when he got his life back on track and the two men and slowly formed a bond that was stronger than any friendship they’d had in high school.

As more time passed and everyone moved around the room catching up the sound of heels on the floor could be heard from the hallway and Betty shot up from her seat in anticipation as the volume in the house came to a halt. Veronica Lodge rounded the corner in all of her DC real estate glory and she smiled at them all before saying. "Hey B. Where's my baby doll of a goddaughter?"

Betty ran up to her forever bestie and pulled her into a tight hug, the both of them savoring the moment with quiet conversation before pulling apart. Cheryl was next to greet the stunning brunette as they both gushed over the others outfit.

"You look incredible V." Cheryl said as she pulled away from the long hug that the two of them shared.

"I'm trying to keep up with you bombshell." Veronica teased with a wink. “I mean look at you, running your own company and giving back to the community. Plus you’ve got a super-hot wife too? Cheryl you continue to excel in every area.” 

Veronica continued to make her rounds and told Toni and Fangs that Pea would be late but he'd be there. She scooped Delilah straight out of Kevin's arms and cuddled the child while kissing all over her little face. Once the attention shifted off of her, Veronica greeted Archie. Veronica looked perfect. She still carried that sense of relaxed elegance that attracted Archie to her the first time they met. 

"Hey Ronnie." Archie said softly before hugging her.

"It's good to see you Arch. How’ve you been?” Veronica asked with a small smile.

“I’ve been good, just working with my students. How’s New York?”

“I actually left New York right after graduation. I live in Washington DC now.”

“I never thought I’d see the day that you left New York again.”

“I didn’t either but DC is exactly where I need to be.”

They were still having a quiet conversation when Cheryl announced that dinner was served.

They all made their way to the table, Betty sitting next to Veronica, while Jug held Delilah on the other side of Betty, and Fangs left the seat next to the Raven haired girl empty just in case Sweet Pea made it in time for dinner. They went through 2 out of 5 courses of food and riveting conversation when they heard a door open and shut. They heard a groan and something hit the floor before the sound of steps got closer to the dining room. The entire room held their breath, anticipating the moment the mystery visitor would reveal themselves. Before they knew it, a tired yet grinning, older looking Sweet Pea stood in front of them. Toni and Fangs shot up from their seats, racing around the table to greet him.

"Pea! You made it!" Fangs said while hugging the taller man tightly.

"I told you, I'll always find a way to get here when you need me Fogarty." Pea said as he lifted Toni up off of her feet into a bear hug.

"Hi Tiny. How's married life?" Pea asked as he placed his sister back on the ground and winked at Cheryl.

"It's good Pea, really good." Toni said while smiling at her wife. "You've been missed big guy." She said quietly.

Pea smiled softly and gripped her shoulder before saying, "I've missed you guys too. But I'm home for a while so let's enjoy it before I'm off to another country again."

The rest of the room watched with joy as their favorite serpent trio was reunited. Everyone smiled as the stooges, FP had named them that, were back together again. Pea made his way around the table, greeting everyone before standing behind Veronica's chair and pulling her back from the table. He bent down so they were eye level and they stared at each other before Pea smiled at her and told her "You are so damn beautiful."

Veronica laughed before reaching up to kiss the man she'd fallen for her senior year of high school.

"You are so damn corny." Veronica said once she pulled away from Pea's lips. "Sit down baby, let’s eat."

Pea went to take his seat when he locked eyes with Delilah and grinned.

"Hi Delilah." Pea said softly to the small child, wanting to see if she remembered him at all.

Delilah had met her Uncle Pea later than she’d met the rest of her serpent family. From the moment they’d laid eyes on each other, Sweet Pea and Delilah had loved each other. He had nicknamed her Lulu and she only answered to the name when he called her by it.

Delilah smiled and reached for Sweet Pea and Jug willingly passed her over.

"I missed my little Lulu so much." Pea said as he hugged the baby girl and let her play with his dog tags before she started pulling on the jacket that he wore.

"Is that your way of saying you don't like my outfit?" Pea teased the child before removing the jacket and continuing to play with the child.

"Pea, when did you get so buff?!" Cheryl said as everyone gaped at Pea's arms and the sight of new ink that graced his skin.

"It just happened Red." Pea said while laughing. “I spend a lot of time working out.”

"You got new tats?" Fangs asked.

"I got one new tat. It's a Semper Fi tattoo since the Marines are kind of a big part of my life now. I still don't cover my Serpent tattoo though." Pea said with pride.

When Sweet Pea enlisted, he made it clear that he wasn't covering his serpent tattoo. That tattoo was a permanent reminder of the family that he left back in Riverdale and he would never hide his family or his tattoo.

"We're just glad you made it Pea. It's really good to see you." Cheryl said while smiling at the man who had become her brother-in-law.

"It's good to see you too Cheryl." Pea said while returning the smile that Cheryl gave him.

"Now that everyone is here, thank you all for coming. I know you put your busy lives on hold for this and I am very grateful that you all could make it here to appease me." Cheryl said, causing everyone around the table to laugh. "I'm so glad we could all get together to celebrate life and where it has taken us all." She said as she looked around at all her friends.

"Thank you for getting us all back together Cheryl." Kevin said with a smile. "You always did look for a reason to throw a party."

“A toast, to us. To all we’ve accomplished, all the places we’ve been, all the places we’ll go, and to always finding our way back home.” Chuck said as he raised his glass.

As they all raised their glasses to toast to the people that they’ve become, the underlying weight of who they once were was building its way to the surface. It was easy to play nice at dinner, but once you got the alcohol flowing, this party could easily turn into fight club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon: Chapter Seven: And it all comes crumbling down.
> 
> "What is that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked with her arms folded across her chest in defiance. 
> 
> "You were never good enough." Sweet Pea growled.
> 
> "We need your help, but you can totally say no." Toni reasoned.
> 
> "It's not what it looks like..." Fangs said while doing his best to explain. 
> 
> "Now I see why you haven't been home in a while." Mariah said as she watched the group of friends give their best effort at killing each other.
> 
> "I'd settle down if I were you Arch, you might have landed a hit in high school, but Sweet Pea is a monster now." Jug said while holding the red head back.
> 
> "This is not what I imagined this night to be like." Cheryl said as she leaned back into Toni's arms.


	7. Chapter Seven: And it all come crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: ARCHIE ANDREWS SLANDER OCCURS ALL CHAPTER LONG*  
> Now that our group is back together, shit hits the fan.

The remainder of dinner went pretty well. They were all still on their best behavior since they hadn’t had time to fester in their decade old feelings and because of the happy little baby that babbled as she pulled on whatever parts of her Uncle Sweet Pea that she could reach. 

Pea was engrossed in holding his niece in one arm and trying to eat with the other. He’d seen Betty and Jughead do it successfully plenty of times but he’d found out fast that it wasn’t as easy as they made it look. As he fumbled around with keeping Delilah entertained enough for him to eat, Veronica kept stealing glances at him from the corner of her eye, laughing slightly when Pea handed Delilah over to Fangs so he could eat. She couldn’t believe that Sweet Pea was actually here. As much as she loved that he made it back in time for Cheryl’s impromptu reunion, she’d much rather be alone with the marine. They’d been apart for months and she was itching to get her hands on him again. To run her hands up and down his back as he snapped his hips into hers, to have her neck and chest covered in visible reminders of who had worshipped her body and how well they’d done it, to have him grip her hips and firm backside in his hands when he was whispering the plans he had for her body into her ear. Veronica was lost in imagining the pleasure that Pea would bring to her body, she was finally brought back down to earth by a soft nudge in her left side. Betty had gently elbowed the brunette to bring her back down to earth.

“I don’t know where you just went but I know it wasn’t appropriate for your god-daughter. Reign it in Veronica.” Betty whispered to her before tuning into whatever conversation Josie and Cheryl were having. Veronica took a deep breath and moved her body, so she’d be sitting up right when she felt a slight pull in the direction of Sweet Pea’s seat. He pulled her into and moved himself closer so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Distracted princess?” Sweet Pea whispered into her ear softly. “If it helps, I’ve missed you too. I’ve been waiting to get back home to you so I could finally touch you again. I want to remind you of how much you, your body, your voice, your everything, I’ve missed. I can’t wait to get you upstairs so I can fuc- “ 

“Are you two done yet? Watching you is ruining my appetite.” Archie spat out with disgust in his voice.

Toni knew from the minute Sweet Pea pulled away from Veronica that he was going to kill the red head so she stepped in before Archie could get himself hurt.

“Now that dinner is over, let’s all get changed and head over to Lu Bonne Nuit. I could definitely use a drink right now.” She said as she stood and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

Veronica grabbed onto Sweet Pea’s hand and pulled him away from Archie so he could grab his bag and join her upstairs in the room she’d selected for them.

“Hey Arch, just a word of advice. Don’t piss off Sweet Pea. I know he’s older and he seems more in control but underneath all of that military training is the same serpent that was there our junior year of high school.” Jughead said with a clear level of warning in his voice. Jug knew how dangerous the older version of Sweet Pea could be and the last thing he wanted was for his childhood best friend to find out the hard way.

The group all cleared out of the dining room and made their way to get dressed, all mumbling about the scene they’d just witnessed.

Upstairs, Veronica was pinned against the door to the room she and Sweet Pea would be occupying for the weekend, gasping as Pea bit all over her neck as if to take his anger out on her body in the most pleasurable way possible.

“Sweets, we need to get dressed.” Veronica whimpered as she pulled him closer to her body.

“You keep saying that but the way you keep grinding against me isn’t convincing me that you actually mean it baby.” Pea said as he slipped his hand up her skirt.

“Veronica! Pea! We’re leaving in ten minutes so detach from one another and get ready!” Cheryl yelled through the door, causing Pea to groan in frustration. 

“Later baby. You can have me later. No interruptions, just me, you, and this bed.” Veronica promised as she stepped away from the sulking man.

“What am I supposed to do about this?” Pea asked as he glanced down at the bulge in his pants.

Veronica continued to walk away from the solider as she made her way into the bathroom and away from the look of utter desire that Sweet Pea was shooting at her. “Take care of it.” She whispered as she closed the door behind her, laughing when she heard the groan of frustration that Pea let out behind her.

In the master suite of Thistle house, Toni and Cheryl were finishing changing their outfits when Toni raised two topics of concern.

“Babe, we need to keep Archie and Sweet Pea away from each other.” Toni said as she zipped up Cheryl’s dress.

“You’d think Archie would be over Veronica by now.” Cheryl said with an eye roll, causing Toni to laugh.

“It’s not his pining I’m worried about. Pea’s been overseas and away from Veronica for nine months. That means it’s been nine months since the most easily agitated and sex driven person we know has had sex. He’s got loads of pent up aggression and if Archie keeps poking that overly aggressive bear, he’s going to get himself hurt.” 

“I agree but you know if Pea decides to blow his top, it’ll take a miracle to calm him back down.”

“So let’s do our best to keep Pea calm and away from Archie.” Toni said and Cheryl nodded in agreement.

“What else is on your mind my love? You look tense.” Cheryl asked as she rubbed the tension out of Toni’s shoulders.

“I think we should start trying to have our baby.” Toni whispered, purposely not meeting Cheryl’s eyes in the mirror that they stood in front of. “I know we said we’d talk about it later after everyone had left but seeing you with Delilah makes me want one of our own.” 

Cheryl moved so she stood in front of her wife. “Antoinette Topaz, there is nothing I want more than to have children with you. I’m ready Toni, I want to be a mother.” 

Toni released a shaky breath that she’d been holding and raised her head so that she’d lock eyes with her wife. “I love you Cheryl Blossom.” Toni whispered.

“It’s Topaz-Blossom but I love you too.” Cheryl teased before pressing her lips to Toni’s and leading them out the door to the stairs.

“Jug, I know Archie and Sweet Pea have never been friends, but do you really think they’d get into a fight and ruin this weekend?” Betty asked as she changed Delilah into pajamas and handed the baby to her father as they waited for Alice to come and pick her up.

“I think that Pea will do his best not to be pulled into this madness, but I know that if Archie keeps pushing him, he’ll swing first and ask questions later.”

“Cheryl just wants us all to be together and to get along, I hope they don’t ruin it.” Betty said before scooping up Delilah and walking towards the door to their room to meet Alice downstairs and hand off Delilah. Betty knew that once Pea didn’t have to worry about scaring his niece, there was a larger chance of the entire night to go straight to hell in a hand basket. 

“Sweet Pea hasn’t changed at all! He’s still the same angry, aggressive, and overly annoying idiot he was in high school.” Archie snapped out as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Arch, you didn’t have to say anything to them during dinner. Sweet Pea hasn’t seen her in months. If you went that long without seeing me, you wouldn’t want to kiss me and whisper in my ear? I’m not saying that he’s not still aggressive, but I am saying that you need to be reasonable.” Val said as she put her shoes on.

“But did he have to do that during dinner? It’s not appropriate, especially with Delilah present!”

Val stood and looked at Archie as he pulled on his shoes, sighing at the fact that he was worked up over something so stupid.

“Archie, normally when he gets back from a deployment, he gets to go straight home to Veronica. Only the two of them know what that time is like when he’s fresh back from being away from his everyday life for months on end and wanting to express his love for her. Now, he’s just gotten back after nine months of being away and the time that is normally spent with just him and Veronica is now spent with all of us. He’s allowed to be affectionate with his girlfriend. Would you tell Jug not to kiss Betty? Fangs not to hold Kevin’s hand? Josie not to whisper in Reggie’s ear? Would you tell Cheryl and Toni that they’re making you lose your appetite? How would you react if he would have said what you said to him about us? Don’t ask Sweet Pea to do anything that you wouldn’t be able to do yourself. And for someone who claims to not still be in love with Veronica, you have a funny way of showing it.”

Val grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, ignoring Archie’s call for her to come back inside so he could apologize. 

In the room that Josie and Reggie were calling their own for the weekend, Josie was adding her final touches while Reggie made jokes about placing a bet for Archie vs Sweet Pea round two.

“All I’m saying is that Sweet Pea is a different monster now. He’s put on more muscle, he’s got actual combat training, and he weighs more than Archie now. Archie might have caught him off guard in high school and landed a good hit but now that Pea’s got a few years of military experience he’d seriously hurt Arch.” Reggie said.

“Baby I know you love contact sports but that’s one fight no one wants to see.” Josie said as she kissed Reggie softly on the cheek.

“But can you imagine how epic it would be to see this fight?! Sweet Pea carried a switch blade in high school and easily could’ve carved Archie up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Archie only survived that fight because Veronica saved his ass by bring a gun to a knife fight.” Reggie said as Josie fixed his sleeve.

“Reg, we’re not encouraging Archie and Sweet Pea to fight.” Josie said with finality as she walked toward the door. “Even though we can both agree that Sweet Pea would totally win that fight.” 

Reggie’s laughing could be heard from the first floor where Kevin and Fangs were waiting for everyone to finish getting ready.

“I hope Valerie talked to Archie. I’d hate for this to ruin our weekend.” Kevin said as he scrolled thorough his Instagram feed.

“Trust me Kev, nothing is going to ruin this weekend for us. We haven’t been with all our friends in years and we are going to enjoy ourselves whether Archie is happy or not.” Fangs said.

Thanks to Archie’s outburst at dinner, he’d delayed Fangs plans to finally reveal his secret to Kevin. He was hoping that everyone would have the chance to calm down so that he could finally stop hiding his phone every time it vibrated and just tell all of his friends and Kevin why he’d been acting so weird lately. 

Chuck heard the yelling before anyone else did. His head had snapped toward the door and so did Mariah’s. 

“Now I know why you never come home.” Mariah said as they both exited their room to find Veronica Lodge standing toe to toe with Archie Andrews, yelling in the middle of the hallway.

“He better quit while he’s ahead. Sweet Pea doesn’t respond well to people disrespecting Veronica.” Chuck said as he thought about the day that Reggie had told him about during their senior year of high school. Moose had broken Kevin’s heart and then proceeded to make Kevin’s life miserable. Veronica, being the outspoken person that she was, confronted him about it only for Moose to call her a bitch. Reggie said that the silence that came after must have been all over Riverdale. Reggie had went to take a step forward and beat the utter hell out of Moose, hell so did Archie, but Sweet Pea had come flying around the corner before anyone could take a step. He had a look of pure destruction in his eyes and everyone steered clear of the rampage that he was about to go on. Sweet Pea’s first punch was so hard that the people in the hallway heard the crack of something in Moose’s face. The serpent continued to pummel the poor man that disrespected his lady until Veronica herself stood in front of what could have been the punch that ended it all. Sweet Pea had dropped his arm and Veronica had grabbed his hand to lead him away from the chaos that Moose’s mouth had started.

Once Chuck clued back in all he heard was Veronica gritting out “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Chuck grabbed Mariah around her waist and pulled her out what he knew would be the side of the hallway that Sweet Pea would appear from. 

“That means that you continue to lower your standards for that snake.” Archie growled in response. “I just want to have a nice dinner with my friends without having to watch you two make out while I’m eating, is that too much to ask?” 

Veronica took a step closer to Archie and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Listen up Andrews because I’m only going to say this once. What you saw tonight was me and the man I love sitting at a table together for the first time in almost a year, so forgive me if I want to kiss him or whisper in his ear since I haven’t been able to do that. I don’t need your biased ass commentary about what is or isn’t appropriate in front of you or anyone else that’s in this house. We’re all adults Archie, and last time I checked, everyone in this house knew that Pea and I were affectionate. Mind your business Archie, it just might save you from the beat down Pea’s itching to give you.” Veronica turned around and marched down the stairs to the living room.

From the opposite end of the hall they heard Toni’s voice as she snapped out to Archie, “Don’t piss her off tonight Andrews. No one wants to have to drive you to the hospital when Sweet Pea decides to break your face in. Cheryl worked too hard to get everyone back here at the same time and I am not going to stand by and let you ruin this for my wife. You better pull it together, fast.”

As Toni stomped down the stairs, she saw Fangs and Jughead sitting on the couch and plopped down between them.

“I need a favor and you can totally tell me no.” Toni said to them both.

“What do you need T? You know we’re here for you.” Fangs said with a smile.

“I need you both to help me keep Sweet Pea and Archie separated. The last thing I want is for their drama to destroy this reunion.”

Jughead and Fangs shared a look before the leader of the serpents turned to Toni.

“We’re in T. The last thing I want is for Betty to be worked up and trying to console Veronica if those two actually go to blows.” Jug said as he mentally planned out how to keep Archie from Sweet Pea.

As everyone made their way downstairs, Kevin had pulled Veronica to the side to calm her down before Sweet Pea made his way down and ended the party before it even got started. 

“He’s so infuriating! He doesn’t get to tell me what is or isn’t appropriate for my relationship.” Veronica spat out.

Kevin nodded in agreement as he poured a shot for her and one for himself. 

“Drink up. We all know that this only the beginning of this chaos.” Kevin said before they both threw back the alcohol and returned to the living room.

Sweet Pea came down the stairs and proceeded to take a seat next to Fangs, aware of the tense atmosphere in the room but choosing not to comment or care. He glanced around the room before making eye contact with Veronica and gesturing for her to come join him on the couch. His eyes never left her as she crossed the room and sat next to him, leaning into his body. He didn’t say a word, he just let her take in the time that they were spending together. Cheryl announced that it was time to leave and Sweet Pea stood from the couch and held his hand out to Veronica. He refused to let anyone ruin this trip for her, himself included. 

Upon arriving at the bar, everyone split off to allow themselves some time to regroup after the tense moments in the house. Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, and Josie made their way to a booth in the corner while Kevin grabbed drinks for the group. Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea sat on stools next to the end of the bar. Reggie, Chuck, Archie, and Jughead found a table in the center of the room. While Valerie and Mariah made their way towards the seats by the stage.

As the liquor flowed, they all started to relax. Josie made her way to the stage that she once called home and serenaded the lucky patrons for the evening with some of the hits from her most recent album. Cheryl made her way into Toni’s lap as the night wore on, still as head over heels for her as she was when they first started dating. Betty and squeezed in next to Jughead, just leaning into him and embracing the comfort that he always gave. Kevin and drug Fangs to the dance floor with Chuck and Mariah not far behind, swaying to the sounds of Josie’s beautiful voice. Reggie watched in awe from his seat as Josie drew people in with the sound of her voice, proud and in awe as he always was when she sang. Valerie and Archie had moved into a booth of their own so they could hold each other as they let themselves be taken by the music. Veronica had snuck away with Sweet Pea and ended up in her office. They were taking a moment to themselves, knowing that eventually someone would notice they were gone but also not caring.

Once Josie left the stage, the group came back together around a set of small tables, minus Sweet Pea and Veronica.

“Looks like Pea and Veronica got lost.” Reggie teased causing Fangs to laugh.

“They haven’t seen each other in a while. Give them a break.” Toni defended while chuckling herself.

“It’s like we’re all back in high school again. We’re all together and those two are missing because they still can’t keep their hands off one another.” Jughead said while Betty leaned into him laughing.

“Well I’m happy that they’re still grossly in love with each other.” Cheryl said. ‘Somebody has to try and give Toni and me a run for our money in the PDA department.”

The laughter around the table brought a smile to everyone’s face, minus Archie who for some reason would grimace anytime someone mentioned Sweet Pea.

“I think it’s inappropriate. We’re adults now and they shouldn’t think that running off and disgracing the first flat surface they can find is acceptable.” Arche bit out causing Betty to shoot daggers at him.

“Last time I checked Arch, when you and Ronnie were dating, you two were way worse than she and Sweet Pea are.” Betty said with malice. 

“We were also 16 Betty. You’re supposed to grow up and obviously they haven’t.”

“You want to turn around and say that to my face?” Sweet Pea’s voice bit out, causing all of them to tense up and turn to face the angry man.

Veronica stood behind Pea, glaring at Archie but making no moves to calm down her boyfriend. Cheryl felt Toni shift her weight as she moved to tap Jug and Fangs so they could intercept the two men when they finally came to blows.

“I’ve ignored every snide comment out of respect for Cheryl and Toni’s home, for Delilah, and because I didn’t want to ruin all of Cheryl’s hard work. But what you said during dinner, what Veronica just told me about your comments in the hall at Thistle house, and the way you’re acting right now, you’re begging for me to finally kick your ass.” Sweet Pea said as he slowly made his way closer to the table that Archie sat at. “You got a problem about how my lady and I act Andrews? You take it up with me. Right here, right now.”  
Fangs stood from his seat causing Jughead and Reggie to do the same, waiting for whatever smart comment Archie was going to reply with.

“I think you turned her into something she never wanted to be.” Archie said as he stood up too.

“And what’s that Andrews? A woman that’s thoroughly satisfied in bed or a woman who knows that I’d never cheat on her?” 

Pea hit a nerve mentioning the break-up between Archie and Veronica and when Archie went to lunge at him, Jughead and Reggie caught him while Chuck and Fangs held Sweet Pea back.

“Arch, you may have been able to land a punch in high school, but Pea is a completely different monster now.” Jug said as he held Archie back.

“Don’t warn him Jug, let him find out for himself.” Sweet Pea roared as he easily moved Chuck and Fangs off him before being greeted by Toni who stood directly in between him and Archie.

“Pea, don’t do this.” Toni whispered. “Not here.”

Sweet Pea took a step back, still fuming, and took deep breaths to attempt to calm down while Archie continued to struggle against the hold that Jughead had on him.

“Just so we’re clear red, you were never good enough for her. She always deserved someone who loved more than you were ever capable of loving her. I’m sorry if you thought that she’d end of coming back to you, but I promised her that if she took a chance on me, she wouldn’t regret it. I don’t care if you aren’t a fan of our relationship. The only thing that matters to me is Veronica’s happiness. Do yourself a favor Archie, grow up.” Sweet Pea stormed up the steps to Pop’s with Veronica right behind him.

Archie was forced into a booth by Reggie and Valerie sat down with him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

“This is not what I imagined this night to be like.” Cheryl said as she leant back into Toni’s arms.

“Me either babe.” Toni whispered into her ear as she made eye contact with Jughead, knowing that they were both thinking the exact same thing, we’re they all going to make it to the end of the weekend, or would Sweet Pea and Archie kill each other first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Chapter Eight: Here we go again  
> “I can’t keep doing this with you!”  
> “I’m sorry that I waited so long to talk to you about this.”  
> “Why do you keep hiding your phone?”  
> “Who told you that pissing her off was a good idea?!”  
> “Maybe my expectations were just too high.”  
> “I give up.”


	8. Chapter Eight: Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tension that the group is facing, will the issues of the past destroy the future of their weekend? Only one way to find out, keep reading.

Veronica sat in a booth with Sweet Pea, rubbing his back as he let out ragged breaths of anger. Archie was pushing him to his limit, and he would only be able to show so much restraint before he snapped.  
“You need to calm down baby. You’re burning up.” Veronica whispered into his ear, feeling the heat that he was letting off through his shirt.  
“What the hell is his problem?” Pea asked as he turned to face Veronica. “Why does he keep doing this?”  
“I’m not sure Sweets. He’s obviously upset about something and I think it’s in everyone’s best interest if you two steer clear of each other.”  
Sweet Pea let out a sigh before moving to grab onto Veronica’s hand.  
“Now that it’s just the two of us, there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”  
“Is everything okay?” Veronica asked as she looked him in his eyes.  
“My unit is being transferred. I have to leave DC.” Pea said softly.  
“Where are they going to send you?” Veronica asked, bracing herself for the worst news possible.  
“They want to move my unit to Riverdale.” Pea said. “I know we always said we’d never move back here once we left but I don’t have a choice anymore. You don’t have to move with me Veronica. If you want to stay in DC or even go back to New York, you can. I’m not going to ask you to come back here permanently if that isn’t what you want to do.”  
Veronica’s face broke out into a big smile before she pulled Sweet Pea into a kiss.  
“Yes. Yes, I’ll move back to Riverdale with you. Sweets wherever they send you, I’m right behind you. Me and you against the world, remember?”   
Sweet Pea smiled before placing his fingers through Veronica’s and pulling her into his arms.  
“Me and you against the world.” Pea whispered as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

 

Downstairs, Jughead intercepted Reggie on his way to force Archie into a booth with Valerie where she would surely try and rip his head off.  
“I got him Reggie. Archie has some serious explaining to do.” Betty snapped out as she led her childhood best friend to the opposite end of the bar.  
“What the hell is going on with you Archie? Why are you trying to pick a fight with Sweet Pea? I thought you were over Veronica.” Betty said, waiting for Archie to come clean.  
“I am! I’m happy for her. The last thing I want is for Veronica to be unhappy. I’m just going through a lot. My personal life is great in California, I’m beyond happy with Val. We’re in a great place with our relationship. My career on the other hand is going down the drain. I’m not feeling it anymore Betty. I’m tired of pretending that everything is fine when it isn’t.”  
“Arch, everyone here has dealt with hardship. You don’t have to pretend with us. We just want what’s best for you, and doing your best to piss off Pea, isn’t what’s best for you.” Betty said as she held onto Archie’s hand.  
“I was just angry, and I knew that Sweet Pea was an easy target so I wouldn’t be angry by myself. I’m tired Betty. Tired of everything that I invest my time in failing, tired of not being good enough.” Archie said as his eyes began to well up with tears.  
Betty threw her arms around her childhood best friend and hugged him tight. She knew that the rest of their friends were probably staring at them, wondering why she was consoling the man, but she focused her attention on Archie.  
“Archie, look at me.” Betty whispered as she gently pushed his chin up. “This is not the end for you. I know you’re hurt and angry, but we’re all here for you. You don’t have to deal with this on your own. Don’t bottle this all up because you’ll only end up hurting yourself in the process. I know you probably need a moment to yourself and I’m going to give you that time but Arch, you need to apologize to Pea.” Archie went to interrupt her, but Betty glared at him and he closed his mouth to let her finish. “I don’t care if you two don’t like each other but because of what you’ve done today Arch, he’s had to defend himself and his relationship. He doesn’t deserve that. None of us do.” Betty explained as Archie sighed before nodding in agreement.

At the table the rest of the group occupied, Fangs phone continually buzzed on the table. Everyone looked at Fangs who had left the phone on top of the table as he talked to Toni and Jughead at the end of the bar.  
“Fangs has been mighty popular tonight. I wonder why?” Reggie teased, causing Kevin to begin to wonder why Fangs had been attached to his phone lately. He normally only talked with Toni and Sweet Pea and they were both here with him. If his best friends were here, what was happening on his phone?  
Fangs walked over to the table, picking up the device and placing it in his pocket before returning to the end of the bar with Toni and Jughead. If what he wanted to do was make Kevin suspicious, he’d succeeded. 

Toni cut her eyes at Fangs as he hid his phone and typed out a text message. Toni loved Fangs, that was her brother, but she wouldn’t sit by and let him hurt Kevin. Once Fangs picked his head up, Toni grabbed him by the arm and led him over to the stairs so they could talk in private.  
“Fangs, I’m going to ask you this and I want you to be honest with me. What the hell is going on with you?”   
Fangs stared at Toni with a look of utter confusion.   
“Tiny, I’m not really sure what you’re trying to ask me about.” Fangs said.  
“Fangs, why do you keep hiding your phone? You’ve been acting so weird about it ever since you got here. If you’re hiding something, you need to come clean. This isn’t a good look for you.” Fangs began to panic, if Toni noticed, chances are that Kevin noticed too. “Fangs, talk to me. What the hell is going on with you?” Toni asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  
Fans sighed before pulling his phone out and showing the message thread to Toni.  
“I’m not doing anything that will hurt Kevin. I’m trying to surprise him. He’s wanted to go watch Hamilton for years and I finally found a wat to get us some tickets. I wanted to give them to him on our anniversary. I’ve been texting back and forth with one of Veronica’s old college roommates, Amber. She works as a member of the PR team for Hamilton and she’s the one getting me the tickets.”  
Toni smiled at Fangs before pulling him into a hug.   
“He’s gonna love it Fangs.” Toni said.

Reggie made his way over to Archie once Betty got up from her seat. He slid in next to the man and waited for him to explain himself.   
“Reggie, I’m sorry man. I know that this weekend is your only time off and I don’t want to ruin it.” Archie said with a sigh.  
“Arch, don’t worry about me, what’s going on with you? If you weren’t doing well, why didn’t you call me? You know I’d do anything to help and be there for you.”   
“I didn’t want to ruin any of our time here but I got a call right before we had dinner tonight and it was from the head of the department that I work in. They’re going to reevaluate my contract when I get back to California.”   
“Reevaluating your contract is a good thing right? It sounds like they want to pay you more.” Reggie said.  
“The last professor who had their contract reevaluated was let go about four months ago. I don’t have tenure at that University Reg. If they want to let me go, they can.”   
Reggie sighed as he threw his arms over the shoulders of his friend and looked him in the eyes.  
“Arch, if this doesn’t work out, that doesn’t mean that you can’t teach somewhere else. You’ll find a school that is a better fit and that values you.”  
Archie smiled at Reggie before hugging his friend and visibly relaxing. He’d been carrying the stress of possibly losing his job for majority of their time together, and he was ready to actually enjoy his time with his friends.

Chuck Clayton had been speaking to Josie McCoy for the better part of the hour after Archie and Pea’s blow up. Mariah sat with them, smiling at the interactions between the old friends, realizing that the most that the two of them shared was a special friendship. Chuck glanced over at Val as she sat in a booth, waiting for Archie to explain to her what his problem was and was relieved that he wasn’t the one going through the ringer.   
“Val looks so angry. I hope Arch survives whatever wrath she’s going to unleash on him.” Chuck teased.  
“He’ll be fine. Valerie loves him and she just wants to make sure that he’s okay.” Josie said while glancing at her former bandmate. “I just hope Archie is okay. The last time I saw him that angry was right after he got out of juvie.”   
“Archie Andrews was in juvie?” Mariah asked, shocked that the usually gentle ginger man that she’d met dozens of times would have ever been on the other side of the law.  
“It’s a long story.’ Chuck said only for Josie to make the long story short.  
“It was all Hiram Lodge’s fault and now he’s the one wasting away in a jail cell.”   
Mariah knew that the look on Josie and Chuck’s faces said more than enough for her to drop the topic they’d been discussing.

Kevin Keller was the first to notice that Cheryl and Toni seemed to be more attached than normal. Cheryl had kept herself within touching distance of her wife at all times while they were at the speakeasy. Toni would run her hand up and down Cheryl’s back as she leaned into the comforting touch. Cheryl would press small kisses to Toni’s face after staring at the beauty that was her wife. Kevin would normally pick on them both or call them out for the overload of affection but there seemed to be a different feel to their touches tonight. Kevin watched as Toni and Cheryl stared at one another, lost in the sight of the woman they’d fallen in love with over ten years ago. Kevin wasn’t sure what had changed with the two women, but he knew that he was witnessing a beautiful moment so he didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment that they were having.

The sound of heels hitting the ground alerted everyone that Veronica Lodge was making her entrance to the speakeasy and the missing thud of heavy footfall let them all know that Sweet Pea wasn’t behind her. She marched up to Archie and Reggie, looking at them both with a look of confusion, waiting for an answer.  
“Ronnie, as much as I would love to talk to you about this right now, I need to talk to Val first.” Archie said softly, knowing that talking to Val would be incredibly uncomfortable.   
“I’m not going to force you to talk about it right now. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m not mad at you Archie, I’m just concerned.”   
Veronica looked nervous as she looked up at the man that Archie Andrews had become, despite what they’d gone through in their relationship, she only wanted the best for him.  
“I’m sorry that I’m ruining your weekend, I’ve got a lot of stuff happening back in California that I brought with me here.”   
“Archie,” Veronica said as she laid a hand on his shoulder, “you aren’t ruining anything. We’re all happy to be home and more importantly, happy to be together. If you’re struggling, lean on us. That’s what we’re here for Arch, to support each other.”  
Reggie was in awe of just how mature the two of them were being. A few years ago, they wouldn’t have been in the same room, let alone having a conversation about supporting one another. Archibald Andrews and Veronica Lodge had grown up. They’d realized that it was more important to support each other than it was to be together.   
“Thank you Veronica.” Archie said with a genuine smile.  
Veronica winked at him before turning to Reggie.  
“I’m going to grab our resident hot head, please don’t let him near Archie. Let Fangs and Toni know they’re on Sweet Pea watch for the night.”   
Reggie playfully saluted Veronica before marching over to Fangs to fill him in.  
“You,” Veronica said as she turned back to Archie “go talk to Valerie.”  
Veronica headed back upstairs, radiating power with every step she took. 

As Archie sat in a booth with Val, filling her in on his sour mood, Cheryl and Betty kept their eyes on the stairs that Sweet Pea would come down in a matter of minutes. They waited in fear as they whispered back and forth to one another.  
“I bet he punches Archie dead in the face.” Cheryl whispered causing Betty to elbow her in the side.  
“He’s got better restraint than that. Besides, he wouldn’t want to piss you or Veronica off.”  
“But he’s Sweet Pea, he doesn’t tolerate disrespect. Even if it did piss me off, he’d send Toni over to me to do damage control and calm me down while he flirts with Veronica to make her focus on something else. He knows that a little kiss paired with some groping will get him back on Veronica’s good side and he’s known for years that a smirk from Toni Topaz is my weakness.”  
Betty was pleasantly surprised that Cheryl admitted that Toni was her weakness, but not as shocked as she was that Sweet Pea returned to the speakeasy without even glaring at Archie. Cheryl and Betty examined the Marine as he sat on a stool at the bar next to Fangs and Toni.  
“I just want to know who told Red that pissing off Veronica was a good idea.” Josie said from behind Cheryl and Betty causing them both to jump at the sound of her voice.  
“Give me a heart attack then Josie, it’s not like I have anything else to live for.” Cheryl said while rolling her eyes and holding a hand on her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart.   
“My bad, didn’t realize that Nancy Drew got scared or that you hadn’t grown out of the melodramatic phase yet my dear.” Josie teased causing all three of them to share a laugh.  
From across the room they hear Val sigh as she pulls Archie into a hug.  
“Looks like she forgave him” Betty said with a smile.  
“That’s great but that should be the last of his worries, he still has a pissed off Sweet Pea to deal with before this weekend is over.” Cheryl said before standing and heading towards the bar. “Now that’ll be entertaining.” She called to them over her shoulder before sliding up next to Toni, ignoring her wife completely, to order a drink.  
“Can I order a scotch please, no ice?” Cheryl directed to the bartender as she waited to rejoin her friends.  
“That’s a strong drink, you sure you can handle it?” Toni asked as she ran her eyes up and down Cheryl’s body with a smirk on her face.  
“I’m sorry are you hitting on me?” Cheryl asked, playing along with her wife.  
“I’m just asking if you can handle your liquor lady. I like my women coherent enough to sing my praises when I’m finished at the end of the night.”   
Cheryl moved so she was pressed right against Toni and whispered into her ear, “Is that the best you can do? The longest you can go? You’re cute and all but if that’s all you’ve got, you don’t have what I’m looking for.”  
Toni shuddered as she felt Cheryl’s breath against her neck.  
“What exactly are you looking for then gorgeous?” Toni whispered back.  
“I like my women the way I like my drinks, strong, blunt, beautiful but dangerous. You don’t sound like you can give me that but when I’m done here, I’ll let you take me home just to prove that you can’t handle me.” Cheryl said before plucking her drink from the bar and kissing Toni on her neck and returning to her table with Betty and Josie.  
“I’m gonna marry that woman.” Toni said as she watched Cheryl walk away.  
“Tiny, you already did.” Fangs said, cutting into the lust filled haze that Toni was in.  
“Shut up Fogarty, you’re ruining the fantasy.”

Sweet Pea laughed at his long-time friends who felt more like siblings as they bickered before cutting into the argument himself.   
“Fangs lay off. If Tiny wants to hit on her wife she can. Besides, you flirt with Keller all the time.”   
“You don’t get to chime in!” Fangs said with a laugh.  
“Why not? I’ve been around both of you enough to know that you two are neck in neck in the flirting department.”   
“You don’t get to comment because you take the lead in the hitting on your significant other department.” Fangs said with a smirk.   
“That’s not true at all.” Sweet Pea said with defiance. “I’m not home enough to hit on my lady.”  
“But when you are home, you never ease up on Veronica. Toni, back me up!” Fangs said.  
“I mean, he has a point Pea. You do flirt with Ronnie a lot.” Toni said causing Fangs to nod in agreeance.   
Before Sweet Pea could refute their arguments, Veronica walked behind the bar so that her normal bartender could take his break.  
“Now what can I get for you three trouble makers today?” Veronica teased while throwing a towel over her shoulder and leaning against the bar.  
“I’ll take another beer.” Fangs said with a charming smile.  
“I’m good for now Ronnie.” Toni said before glancing at Sweet Pea.  
“What do you recommend?” Pea asked, opening the door for Veronica to flirt with him.  
As much as all three of them flirted with their partners, Cheryl, Kevin, and Veronica had learned to either blow them off or flirt back. The only problem was Cheryl treated flirting like a game and she won by leaving Toni flustered. Kevin, he believed that no matter how much he tried, Fangs would find a way to make him blush. But Veronica, she treated flirting in two ways, foreplay and as a challenge. Veronica was a Lodge, she thrived in areas that challenged her and flirting with Sweet Pea was no different.   
“Well you look strong, I’d recommend this.” Veronica pulled a bottle of aged Whiskey that Sweet Pea had grown fond of and pouring him a glass before sliding it over to him. “Let me know if you can handle that handsome and then we’ll go from there.”  
Pea took the whiskey with no problem before locking eyes with Veronica again.  
“Anything else for me princess?” Pea asked as he leaned closer to the bar.  
“I’ve got something else for you but I know you couldn’t handle that.” Veronica teased.  
“Give me your best shot.” Pea challenged, as Toni and Fangs watched this verbal tennis match in amusement.   
Veronica beckoned for Pea to lean closer to her and he met her half way by leaning over the bar.  
“That whiskey drunk is weak compared to how drunk I can get you off me and me alone. You might be able to handle your liquor, but I’m a whole other drug big boy.” Veronica rasped into his ear before winking at Toni and Fangs and kissing the side of Sweet Pea’s face.  
“What if I want to find out?” Pea asked without moving from the position he was in, leaning across the bar.  
“I shut things down in about an hour, after that I’ve got some things to take care of upstairs. You think you can be patient enough to wait for me?” Veronica said out loud, testing to see if the audience that was Toni and Fangs would throw Pea off from his mission.  
“I don’t do the patience thing baby girl. But for you, I’ll make an exception. I tell you what, meet me in that back office in about ten minutes I’ll give you a reason to close early.” Pea said before kissing Veronica on her neck.  
Veronica shot a wicked smirk at Toni and Fangs before turning to Sweet Pea with a look of utter determination in her eyes.  
“I don’t do quickies handsome. They don’t satisfy me and maybe my expectations we’re too high to think that you could if that’s what you’re offering. If all you’ve got in you is ten minutes, you can keep them and I’ll find someone else to give what I need.”  
Toni and Fangs looked at Pea, waiting for him to snap and end this game that he and Veronica had been playing.  
Sweet Pea stood from his seat and walked around to the other side of the bar.  
“You’re not supposed to be back here.” Veronica teased, knowing she’d won this round.  
Pea stood toe to toe with Veronica and placed his hands on her hips.  
“I’ve got a hell of a lot more than ten minutes in me doll, but if you’d like to test the theory we can leave now.” Pea said before turning Veronica around and pulling her back into his chest causing her to gasp as her soft body hit his firm chest. “The only witnesses are these two and they wouldn’t tell a soul if we slipped out and made our way back to Thistle house to make up for lost time.” Pea wrapped an arm around Veronica’s waist and used the bar to hide his other hand that was gripping on Veronica’s ass. “Give up princess. You want this just as much as I do.” Pea whispered into her ear. Before Veronica could respond, Reggie and Chuck came to the bar asking for a refill and for Sweet Pea to let the bartender go. “This isn’t over love.” Pea said before kissing her lips and letting her go.  
As Veronica grabbed the bottle that the two men had been sipping on since the beginning of the evening and shot a look at Pea that almost made his knees weak. “You’re damn right this isn’t over.” Veronica said before turning her attention to the two men that were well on their way to being drunk.  
“So that proves that we were right!” Fangs said cutting through whatever thoughts Pea was having about Veronica. “You definitely flirt the most.”  
“No Fangs, I think Veronica won that title. Look how flustered he is.” Toni said, teasing Sweet Pea as he made his way back to the side of the bar that his friends were sitting on.  
“Whatever.” Pea grumbled mad that he didn’t get to hear what Veronica’s response was going to be. “Come with me for a second.” Pea said before standing and leading his best friends towards Jughead and motioning for him to follow along.

 

In a corner booth sat Archie Andrews and Valerie Brown. Archie knew that he had to come clean with Val, even if he didn’t like the consequences.   
“I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting this weekend. It’s not fair to you or anyone else that my sour mood has taken over what was supposed to be a happy reunion with our friends.” Archie said while playing with his hands out of nervousness.  
“Archie I’m worried about you. You haven’t been like this since our sophomore year. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, we can get passed it, together.” Val said before grabbing ahold of his hands and squeezing them in reassurance.  
Archie took a deep breath and filled her in on what had been happening at his job and a look of realization crossed Valerie’s features. Archie had always been dedicated to everything that he pursued and when he’d received the job at UC Berkley, he put his everything into teaching music. For him to be struggling with his job and still trying to enjoy his weekend just showed how little the man had changed from his high school days. He would do everything in his power to keep the people around him happy, even if his own happiness was what he had to sacrifice.   
“Arch, I’m not angry. I know this is hard for you and I want you to know that I’m here for you but I do think you owe Sweet Pea an apology. You preyed on the fact that his temper is quick so you wouldn’t be mad by yourself. That’s not fair to him.”  
Archie nodded his head in agreement, knowing that Val was right and he owed Pea a genuine apology.  
“You’ll make it through this. This situation might be hard, but this is not the end for you Archie Andrews. You will come out on the other side of this stronger than you’ve ever been before.”  
Archie smiled and pulled Val into his arm, hugging her tight. There was a time that Archie thought that Veronica was the only girl for him but as he’d grown up he realized that no matter how much he and Veronica loved each other, their relationship had ran its course. She was perfect for Sweet Pea and Valerie was perfect for him. They were happier apart and the only thing that he’d ever wanted was for Veronica to be happy.

Upstairs in a booth at Pop’s, Pea looked at four of the people he’d lay down his life for.   
“I need to tell you all two things. The first is that my unit is being transferred back to Riverdale.” Pea said laughing as Toni hugged him tightly, excited that he’d be moving back and closer to her.  
“That’s great man. I know Delilah is going to be excited to have her favorite uncle home.” Jughead said with a smile.  
“What’s the other news?” Fangs asked.  
“I’m tired of being Veronica’s boyfriend.” Pea said causing them all to try and cut in and tear him to shreds. “I want to be her husband.” He said over all of their noise and showing them a picture of a ring that he’d bought a few months ago.  
“You’re going to propose to her?” Toni asked, excited for her brother.  
“Yes. I want to marry her.” Pea said while smiling as Jughead patted him on the back.  
“When are you doing this?!” Fangs asked as he bounced in his seat.  
“Tomorrow night. Cheryl didn’t just plan this weekend for us to get back together. She planned so that I could propose with Hermione there. I called Cheryl when I bought this ring six months ago. She did all of this for me.” Pea explained to his serpent family.   
“Why tell us now? Why not surprise us like everyone else?” Jughead asked.  
“Because I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> “I can’t believe this!”   
> “I’ve been meaning to give you something.”   
> “I just got a call from Berkeley.”  
> “I’m moving back to Riverdale.”  
> “We wanted to ask you two about something.”  
> “So what do you say doll, do you wanna ditch Lodge and be a Clearwater?”


	9. Chapter Nine: Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the drama from the night before, our group puts the pieces back together.  
> Choni has big news.  
> The parents show up.

Around 9 o’clock in the morning at Thistle house, Cheryl could be found humming to herself while waiting for her coffee to finish brewing. After a night of fun with all of her closest friends, they’d gone upstairs to pop’s for food before being driven back home and disappearing to their own rooms for the evening. Cheryl enjoyed the silence of her home early in the morning, she usually was up earlier but a night of drinking and an even longer night of being thoroughly satisfied by her wife had given her more than enough reasons to sleep in, she would normally take a seat on the back porch and sit in what used to be Nana Rose’s favorite spot and enjoy the morning scenery. This morning, Cheryl’s silence was interrupted by the sound of the only other person in Thistle house that was physically incapable of sleeping in.

“Good morning Red.” Sweet Pea said, wiping his face with a towel having just returned from a morning jog.

“Good morning. How was your first night back home?”

Pea smirked and Cheryl instantly decided she didn’t want to know the answer to that question anymore.

“It was good. Felt nice to sleep in an actual bed and even better to wake up with Veronica’s hair in my face.”

Cheryl smiled at the image of the man that stood in front of her. There was a time that the two of them couldn’t stand each other, but now, they loved each other. It was no surprise to Cheryl when Pea called her when he bought the engagement ring for Veronica, and by asking for Cheryl’s help, this proved that their relationship had grown leaps and bounds. Pea valued Cheryl’s opinion and trusted her with something that he didn’t even tell Toni and Fangs.

“I’m glad you’re home Pea. This town isn’t the same without you.” Cheryl said as she poured herself and Pea a cup of coffee before grabbing another mug and beginning to brew Toni’s coffee for her since that would be the only way to get her wife out of bed.

“I’m glad to be back. It’s always good to be around my family.” 

As Pea and Cheryl shared quiet conversation in the kitchen, a grumpy Jughead Jones was stirring due to hunger and making his way to the kitchen.  
“Morning Jones. Nice to see that you’re still not a morning person.” Pea teased as Jughead grumbled a greeting in return.

Cheryl opened the fridge and tossed the Serpent leader some fruit before grabbing pots and pans to start breakfast.

“Here Jug, chew slowly so this can hold you over until I’m done with breakfast.” 

Sweet Pea finished his coffee and ran up the stairs to shower so he could assist Cheryl in feeding the group.

Upon entering the room that he and Veronica would be occupying for their stay, Pea smiled at the sight of the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. Veronica was always beautiful but when she was asleep, with no worries or responsibilities, she was a vision of heaven on earth. Pea quietly moved around the room grabbing what he needed to shower before slipping into the bathroom.

Pea was so used to quick showers on base that he cherished the ability to be able to take his time. He was engrossed in the feeling of hot water cascading on his body and was completely tuned out to what was happening around him. If he was paying attention, he would have noticed that Veronica had made her way into the bathroom and was slipping into the shower behind him. Pea finally was aware of her presence when he heard the curtain of the shower being moved and a gust of cold air. He didn’t flinch when Veronica moved her hands up and down his back, this was a normal occurrence when they were back home together. The act of showering together wasn’t about sex for the two of them, it was about the intimacy of being so close and connected. 

“Good morning my love.” Veronica whispered to him as she leaned into his chest. 

“Good morning.” Pea whispered back while embracing her. 

They craved being near each other and who was he to deny himself or her something so special. They finished their shower without any incidents and proceeded to get dressed before joining Cheryl and Jughead downstairs. 

“Good morning everyone.” Veronica greeted upon entering the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt the obviously belonged to Sweet Pea.

“Someone looks well rested.” Cheryl teased with a smirk. “Did you have a good night V?” 

Veronica rolled her eyes at her friend before whispering something into ear that caused them both to break into a fit of giggles.

“I don’t want to know.” Both Jughead and Sweet Pea said at the same time before staring a conversation of their own.

As the four of them mingled and made breakfast, the sound of shuffling feet could be heard approaching the kitchen.

“That’s Toni.” Cheryl said right before her wife entered the kitchen.

“How do you do that?” Jughead asked in utter curiosity. 

“She does this every morning.” Cheryl said before opening her arms for her half asleep bride.

Toni placed her head in the crook of Cheryl’s neck, wrapped one arm around her waist, and moved a hand under the shirt that her wife was currently wearing and cupping it on her breast. Toni grumbled something that no one other than Cheryl could understand as she squeezed Cheryl’s waist tighter.

“I know my love but I brewed you some coffee. The medium roast that you love, I opened a brand new bag just for you.” Cheryl said while running her hands up and down Toni’s back.

Toni grumbled something else to Cheryl before letting out a huff and slowly removing her hand from Cheryl’s shirt and pulling back from her spot by Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl smiled at Toni before moving to grab the mug she’d set aside for her when Toni pulled her back into her arms and kissed her deeply, not caring who was around to see it. 

“Well good morning to you too.” Cheryl said once she pulled away before finally moving to fill up Toni’s coffee mug and adding the sugar and cream. Once Cheryl learned how Toni took her coffee, she’d made it a part of her morning routine to make it for her before she left for work.

Once Toni had consumed more than half of her coffee, she was able to greet everyone else in the room with more enthusiasm than she’d had when she walked into the kitchen that morning.

“Looks like somebody wasn’t ready to get up this morning.” Veronica said while leaning back into Pea’s chest.

Toni smirked into her coffee mug, winking at Cheryl before turning to respond to Veronica.

“It was a long night. You know with the alcohol and stuff.” 

“Yeah that’s why you’re so exhausted.” Pea teased before ducking when Toni threw a spoon at him.

“Do I want to know why Tiny is throwing silverware at people?” Fangs asked as he and Kevin walked into the kitchen. 

Before Toni and Pea could respond to Fangs question, Cheryl could be heard fussing at Jughead.

“Jones get your hand out of that pot! It’s not ready yet.”

Jughead jumped back to avoid Cheryl trying to hit him with the spatula that she held in her hand. 

“Relax Cheryl! I was just making sure it wasn’t burning.” 

“Jones still trying to eat us all out of house and home?” Reggie asked as he entered the kitchen with Josie on his back.

“It’s a gift Mantle.” Jug responded before snatching another piece of fruit off the counter and sitting next to Fangs.

“The real question is what did Josie have to do to get you to carry her around?” Kevin teased while leaning over to hug his sister.

“All I had to do was ask.” Josie said before squeezing into the same seat that Kevin occupied. “Reginald is used to me asking him to carry me around.”

“Must be nice.” Veronica teased, knowing that Pea would respond.

“You want me to carry you around?” Pea asked before lifting her up into his arms and carrying her around the kitchen causing their friends and Veronica to laugh.

Chuck entered the kitchen with Mariah and Betty, laughing at the scene that greeted them.

“I never knew Pea was capable of smiling. I thought he only could manage that half smirk he used to do in high school.” Chuck whispered to Betty.

“I think you know just as well as I do that the right person can change you in ways you would have never imagined.” Betty said while glancing at Mariah.

It was no secret that Chuck had done a complete 180 when he’d gone to college and Mariah was the catalyst of that change. He wanted to be with her, and she made it clear that he had some growing up to do before she entertained the idea of dating him. 

Valerie made her way into the kitchen, smiling as Josie waved her over. The two of them had a moment to catch up when they were at the speakeasy and it had reminded the two women why they gelled so well in high school. They made plans to meet up with Melody, who was currently overseas in Milan, and having a chance to really catch up on what’s been happening in all their lives.

Archie Andrews looked like a zombie when he walked into the kitchen which caused Jughead to nudge Betty.

“Arch, is everything okay?” Betty asked him, causing everyone to shift their attention to the red-head.

“Berkeley just called me…” Archie said causing all of them to immediately hold their breath. “They explained that they wouldn’t be renewing my contract with the school because they’re cutting the funding in the music department.”

Everyone began talking at the same time, all offering to make phone calls to help Archie get a better position somewhere else.

“Guys. It’s okay. The head of the department sent my resume over to USC. They have an opening in their department and she thinks it would be a good fit for me. I have an interview on Wednesday.” Archie said with a smile.

As everyone gathered around the man to offer their congratulations, Cheryl let out a deep breath. If Archie was in a bad mood, he could try to pick a fight with Pea and that would ruin everything they had planned for tonight.

Archie made his way over to Pea and asked him if they could talk. Pea nodded and followed Archie outside, preparing himself for the worst.

“I owe you an apology. I was angry and I took my frustrations out on you and you don’t deserve that. I want you to know that I’m happy for you and Veronica. The happiest I’ve ever seen her is when she’s with you. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to destroy your relationship. I’m sorry for my actions this weekend. I know that we’ll never be best friends, but I hope we can at least be cordial.” Archie made sure to look Pea in his eyes so that Pea understood that he was sincere with his apology.

“I get it Archie. I know what it’s like to feel like you’re at the end of your rope and you have no where else to go. I’ve been there. I remember when I was about to get deployed for the first time, I was scared of leaving everyone I knew and loved so instead of saying that I was terrified, I picked a fight with Fangs. I said everything I possibly could to piss him off. I wanted him to feel just as out of control as I did. We got into a huge fight and we didn’t talk for weeks. The day before I left, Veronica arranged for Fangs and Toni to come see me. I came clean about everything, I couldn’t act like I wasn’t scared to leave. The only thing they were mad about was that I didn’t tell them earlier. You don’t have to pretend with us. We won’t judge you for any of your shortcomings Archie. None of us are perfect.” Sweet Pea wasn’t angry and that was the biggest surprise. He wanted to make sure that Archie understood that he could lean on his friends when he needed them.

“Thanks Pea, and I should have said this when you first got here but welcome home.” 

“You don’t have to thank me Arch, let’s just enjoy the time we have here in Riverdale before we all go our separate ways again.” 

The two men made their way back into Thistle house and proceeded to join in on the conversation that everyone else had been having. As everyone ate, the sound of the doorbell caused the conversation to halt.

“I got it.” Toni said before making her way to the front door.

The conversation resumed in the kitchen until the sound of a happy giggle caused all heads to turn toward the doorway. Toni stood in the doorway with Delilah in her arms and FP behind her.

“Someone wanted to come say hi and she even brought FP with her.” Toni said while tickling Delilah.

As everyone greeted FP, Delilah ignored her parents in favor of reaching for her Uncle Pea.

“Hey little lady.” Pea whispered as Delilah tucked herself deeper into his arms.

Betty and Jug watched Pea interact with Delilah and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the big bad solider who turned to mush at the sight of their daughter. Betty’s attention shifted over to Toni and Cheryl who were also watching Pea and Delilah, and she smiled at seeing the eagerness that was resting on their faces. She wouldn’t call them out about it, not until they were ready to say something themselves, but it looked like Cheryl and Toni were ready for a little one of their own.

FP was talking to Fangs when Pea walked up to join the conversation after Delilah had decided that she wanted to yank on Reggie and Archie’s hair.

“Now that we’re all together, I’ve been meaning to give you both something.” FP said before reaching into his pocket for two silver keys and handing one to each of the men that stood before him. “These are keys to the Wyrm,” FP said as a look of shock crossed the faces of both men. “I know you two aren’t home often, but when you are should always be able to come back to the Serpent’s Den.” 

As Fangs and Sweet Pea talked over each other in attempts to thank FP, Cheryl had told everyone that they would be headed to dinner at one of her favorite restaurants, and that she invited their parents to join. Everyone seemed excited at the chance of having all of their families together, except Sweet Pea. Pea knew that tonight’s dinner was about more than just reuniting with everyone’s parents, this was the night that he asked Veronica to be his wife. 

As the evening approached, Cheryl, Jughead, Toni, and Fangs helped Pea go over everything he’d need to propose without any bumps in his plan.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Cheryl said with excitement.

“You thought I’d be single forever Red?” Pea teased.

“No, I just thought you two would elope or have some private ceremony so you could tell us all that you ‘couldn’t wait to marry each other’.” Cheryl teased back.

Everyone else in the house was getting dressed for dinner before heading downstairs to join the group and the moment Kevin came around the corner, the topic of conversation changed. Pea wanted this to be a surprise for Veronica and if Kevin found out, Veronica was going to hear it from him instead of Pea.

The remainder of their friends all made their way down to the living room and once their group was complete, they made their way to the restaurant. Cheryl made sure that everyone drove themselves tonight so that Pea could have some alone time with Veronica before and after the proposal. She remembered how touchy she and Toni were after they got engaged and she believed that Veronica and Pea deserved the same courtesy.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Pea opened the door for Veronica before noticing that Hermione had arrived too. Pea walked over to the car that Hermione was being driven in and offered her his arm as well.

To Veronica, the hug that her mother gave Pea was normal, but little did she know that Hermione had asked the man if he was finally going to marry her daughter since he’d shown Hermione the ring the day after he’d bought it. Pea led Hermione over to Veronica while whispering to her that tonight was the night that would change everything.

The group was joined by Delilah, Hermione, Tom and Sierra Keller, FP, Alice Cooper, and Fred Andrews. Cheryl made sure to sit directly across from Sweet Pea so she could record the moment that he popped the question, knowing that Veronica would want to watch that moment over and over again.

As dinner went on, Cheryl realized that a lot of her friends had announcements to share.

“Well I just wanted to let everyone know that I’m moving back to Riverdale.” Pea said to everyone. “My unit is being transferred here so V and I talked about it and we’re going to move back here in a few months.”

The joyful chatter that made its way around the table was unavoidable and at that moment, Cheryl and Toni shared a look and decided it was time they shared some news of their own.

“Cheryl and I wanted to share something with you all since we’re all together.” Toni lead off.

“After a lot of discussion, Toni and I decided that we’re going to start trying for a baby.” Cheryl said without taking her eyes off of her wife.

Veronica’s hand flew up to her mouth in surprise while Josie started bouncing in her seat.

“You two will be amazing parents.” Betty said while Reggie declared that they should toast to this great news. As everyone clinked their glasses, Pea made a rare decision of ordering dessert, but Veronica brushed it off since it had been a while since the man had been at this particular restaurant and he always was a fan of their chocolate cake. Veronica was so focused on talking to Toni about how excited she was for her that she missed the moment that the waiter put the domed plate down in front of her or that Cheryl started recording. 

“Babe.” Sweet Pea said softly causing Veronica to turn her attention to him. “Will you open that for me?” Pea asked.

Veronica lifted the lid and immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of the words that had been written on the plate. A beautifully written “Will you marry me?” stared back at her, causing Betty to grab the lid out of her hands so that Veronica could cover her face. Pea pushed his chair back and stood before pulling a small box out of his pocket.

“Veronica, I never thought I’d be here. I never thought that I’d fall in love with someone as amazing, thoughtful, intelligent, kind, and patient as you. I know that I’m a lot to handle, that I can be a pain in the ass, but the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do from the moment you agreed to date me was to make you happy. I want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you about how you hog all of the blankets at night. I want to wake up to your hair in my face and that little scowl that you have when I have to get up before you do. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you as hard as I possibly can. I want to build with you, laugh with you, fight with you, cry with you, make up with you. I want to be yours, Veronica. For the rest of my days. So, what do you say doll, do you ditch Lodge and be a Clearwater?” Pea asked while opening the lid to the box and lowering himself to one knee.

Veronica nodded her head, now openly crying, before repeating “yes” over and over again to the man she’d fallen head over heels for. 

Sweet Pea slid the ring onto her finger and stood as Veronica launched herself into his arms, crying tears of joy. Pea lifted his head to look at Hermione who was wiping her eyes at the scene in front of her and smiling at her soon to be son-in-law. The table erupted in cheers when Veronica leaned up to pull Sweet Pea into a series of kisses. Pea turned to Cheryl and smiled at her, a silent thank you, before sitting back down with his fiancé. 

“Well now you all know why you’re here.” Cheryl explained. “Six months ago, Pea called me saying that he was in a jewelry store and was going to buy an engagement ring for Veronica. We FaceTimed to make sure that the ring was a good fit for her but from the moment I saw it, I knew he’d chosen well. He said he wanted the whole family around when he did it, so I got to work. I found sports schedules and called someone’s tour manager to make sure we’d all be here for this. I said it when we first got together but I’ll say it again, thank you for putting a hold on your busy lives to appease me, I know that Pea and Veronica are very grateful for it. So please join me in toasting to the soon to be, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater.” Cheryl said causing everyone to raise their glasses once again.

“You only called Cheryl?” Veronica whispered to Pea.

“I knew Kevin and Betty could let it slip. Cheryl’s know since day one, so has your Mom. I told Fangs, Toni, and Jug last night.” Pea explained, laughing as Veronica playfully hit him at the mention of her mother.

“Just for the record, you could have asked me anywhere, anytime and my answer still would have been the same. I love you so damn much Sweets.” Veronica said before softly kissing him and leaning into his side.

“Enough to elope?” Pea teased.

“Pea, we could get married right now for all I care. I just want to be your wife.” 

“Your mother would kill us both and you deserve the big wedding and fancy dress.”

Before Veronica could respond, Betty had called for her attention.

“I’m not trying to assume but Delilah is the flower girl, right?” 

Veronica laughed before reaching to take the child from her mother.

“Delilah, do you want to be the flower girl at my wedding?” Veronica asked.

Delilah looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her before she smiled and began to clap.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Pea said. “You’ll be the best flower girl ever Lulu.” 

As they all returned to Thistle house, one thing was prominent among the group, happiness. They had agreed at dinner that they would try to get together in Riverdale every other year which meant that the next time they said goodbye, it wouldn’t be for ten more years.

Toni shut the lights off in the living room before glancing out to the garden where she could see Veronica and Pea wrapped in each other’s arms. She smiled at the sight before making sure the porch light was on for them and heading towards the stairs where her wife was waiting for her. 

“You did good Pea. You did good.” Toni whispered to herself, proud of the man that the resident hot head had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left in this story. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter Ten: The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final look at our favorite Riverdale group.

Cheryl stood in her kitchen sipping on her tea while waiting for the timer to go off so she could get back upstairs with her wife. She’d been up since six o’clock that morning trying to get the newest addition to their family back to sleep. It had been almost two years since Cheryl had invited everyone back to Thistle house to reunite and they’d all promised that this year they would return to Riverdale again. Cheryl was excited about the chance to have all of her friends back together again and was lost in her thoughts of how happy the reunion would be when the sound of a cry broke her out of her daydream. 

Cheryl hurried up the stairs with the bottles in her hand and walked into the room that she and Toni had converted into a nursery for their sons. Cheryl and Toni had started trying for a baby shortly after everyone returned to their normal lives and faced multiple heartbreaks when they would get their hopes up just for the test to come back negative. On what they both decided would be their last time trying to get pregnant, Cheryl got the greatest news she possibly could. She was pregnant. They went through their first trimester before telling people about the pregnancy and were surprised when they found out they were having twins. Eight months ago, Thomas Jacob Topaz-Blossom and Charles Jason Topaz-Blossom were born, changing the lives of their mothers forever. They’d named the boys after the most important men in their lives, Thomas Jacob after Toni’s grandpa and Charles Jason as a combination of Cheryl’s beloved brother and Fangs’ middle name.  
“One bottle for our fussy little Thomas.” Cheryl said as she handed the bottle to Toni and kissed her softly. 

Toni smiled as she placed the bottle into Thomas’ mouth and leaned back into the rocking chair, she’d been sitting in.

“Charlie should be waking up soon.” Toni said softly without lifting her eyes off of Thomas. She’d always been an amazing wife but seeing her as a mother showed her in her true element. The twins had already been the center of many photoshoots that she’d done and if anyone was ever looking for her, she could be found in the very chair she was sitting in, with one, if not both, of her sons in her arms.

Cheryl peaked into the crib and saw that Charles was already awake, so she lifted the little boy into her arms and kissed his precious little face before sitting beside Toni and feeding their youngest son. They were living the lives that they’d always hoped they’d have.

 

Not even twenty minutes from Thistle house, Betty could be found trying to wrangle her energetic two-year-old while Jughead made breakfast. Delilah had grown leaps and bounds over the time that the group had been apart, and she now had two adorable younger cousins to fawn over.

“Jug, she’s getting restless. How’s everything going in there?” 

Jughead poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at his wife and daughter. 

“One order of pancakes for the little monster.”

Delilah rushed to the table where her Father now stood, cutting her pancakes and hurried into her seat while chanting “pantakes, pantakes” over and over again. 

After reuniting with their friends, the previous year, Jughead had written another number one book, this time about a soldier who returns home after many years away and how he adjusts and Betty and received national praise for a piece she wrote about colleges cutting funding for arts programs. No one who didn’t know the two writers personally knew that Betty had written a piece for her childhood best friend and Jughead for his Serpent brother but if they read the dedication in Jug’s book they’d find the words “To the most fearless man I know, this book is for you. For your sacrifice and journey but ultimately for reminding me that in unity there will always be strength.” 

The two of them had created a beautiful family together after years of being in love. It hadn’t always been easy, but to be able to sit at their table with their daughter between them made everything they’d ever gone through worth it.

 

Josie McCoy’s life had changed in the time between seeing her friends and preparing to return to Riverdale. She was currently sitting on a plane with her legs in the lap of her fiancé. Reggie had proposed to the singer a few days ago and this would be the first time she’d get to tell her friends and family about their engagement. 

Once Reggie and Josie returned to New York, Josie set out to partner with Val on a project to help girl groups get their music out to people everywhere. Josie and Valerie had worked tirelessly to set up the program and were beyond overjoyed with the outcome. Melody had even flown in to lend her assistance as well to show that regardless of how Josie and the Pussycats ended, they would still support other young girls that had the dream to make music with their friends. Reggie went right back to football once he got back to New York. He and Chuck started sending each other workouts that would help improve his game and all of the extra effort payed off when it truly mattered. Reggie Mantle scored two of the biggest touchdowns in his life in order to secure a Super Bowl for himself and his fellow Giants. Instead of going out and getting wasted like he would have done when he was younger, he decided to finally put the plans he had for his future in motion. Before Reggie went to celebrate with his team, he called Tom and Sierra Keller. He explained to them both that he wasn’t sure when he’d be able to do it since both, he and Josie were ridiculously busy, but he planned to marry Josie McCoy. He also placed a call to Kevin so that he could let Josie’s brother hear it from him that he loved his sister and couldn’t picture his life without her in it. Kevin had been the one to help Reggie with picking out a ring for Josie and the experience of keeping the biggest secret of their lives bonded the two men together. 

“Are you excited to tell your best friend that you’re getting married?” Reggie asked as he ran his hands up and down Josie’s legs that were rested in his lap.

“I know Cheryl is going to freak out and I can’t wait to see it but I’m more excited about getting to see the twins.” Josie said with pure excitement in her voice.

 

With Josie living in New York, she’d only been able to meet the boys a few times. Her schedule was crazy demanding, but she made time to be there for her nephews and more importantly for Cheryl. Motherhood fit Cheryl and Toni incredibly well but Cheryl went into the life changing moment with doubts. Cheryl was afraid of turning into her mother and Josie was the one to let her know that Cheryl would never be Penelope. 

“Cheryl, regardless of who your mother is, you are your own person. If you were truly doomed to turn into the second coming of your mother, wouldn’t you have already destroyed everything in your path? You and Toni have been together for years and you both deserve this moment, you both deserve to be mothers, and Cheryl you deserve to be happy in spite of your family’s history. You are already different from the woman that gave birth to you and don’t you ever forget that.” Josie had told her via skype as Cheryl confided in her. It was Josie’s words and reassurance that had given the confidence that she was suited for motherhood. 

Reggie had to smile at the excitement that was clear on Josie’s face. He knew that one day it would be their turn to experience the joy that Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, and Toni were experiencing as parents but for now they were both focused on their careers and their upcoming nuptials.

 

Over in sunny California Archie Andrews was finishing up packing his last-minute essentials so that he and Val could make the trip to Riverdale. Archie had been offered the job at USC and thanks to Betty’s article, he’d been offered a better paying position than the one he had at Berkeley. He’d hoped that his love for music and his talent would speak for itself and help him land the job, imagine his surprise when they did. Archie and Val had moved further south into Los Angles proper and were thriving in the new environment. The biggest change for the two had come a few months ago after a weekend trip to Vegas. They’d woken up married and after getting over the initial shock, they decided to stay married since eventually they’d planned on marrying anyway. That was five months ago, and they have yet to tell a soul about the change in their relationship. Archie and Val could only imagine what their friends were going to say when they told them they got married and none of them were invited to the ceremony. 

 

“Arch, are you ready? If we don’t leave soon, we’re going to miss our flight.” Valerie called from the kitchen.

Archie zipped up his suitcase and headed to the front of their home where his wife was waiting for him. “Are you ready?” He asked while grabbing her suitcase and pulling it alongside his own.

“Let’s go shock our friends.” Val said before leading the way out of the front door.

 

The last time Chuck Clayton was in Riverdale he was assistant coaching college football at San Diego State University. Fast forward almost two years and now Chuck Clayton is the head coach for the University of California Los Angles (UCLA) Bruins. He’d applied with no expectation to actually get hired for the job, but he was so happy that he was wrong. He and Mariah had decided that taking the UCLA job was the best possible choice for his career even if she wasn’t able to join him right away. It took nine months before Mariah was able to get a job closer to Chuck and in those nine months, their relationship had grown stronger than it had ever been before. 

They were already in Riverdale awaiting the rest of their friend’s arrivals but also so Chuck could come visit his Dad. His father had been sick on and off for the past few months, so he and Mariah decided that the best thing for them to do was to go and see him. They’d been with the older Clayton for about a week when Mariah ran to the store and left the two men to talk. 

“So, when are you going to marry her?” Chuck’s Dad asked.

Chuck laughed but turned to face his father. “I’ve been looking around for a ring for a few months now. I haven’t found exactly what I’m looking for yet, but I do plan to propose to her. She’s been there through the lowest moment of my life and she deserves the very best that I have to offer because of that.”

“Son, when you meet someone that makes you feel the way that she makes you feel, that makes you want to better yourself to be worthy of them, you do everything in your power to cherish and protect it. Whatever ring you choose will be perfect solely because it’s from you. So, be honest with me, what’s holding you back?”

Chuck sighed and dropped his head before meeting his father’s eyes. “You and Mom couldn’t make it work and you used to be in love with each other. What if I’m not cut out for marriage? Dad I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt her after everything we’ve been through.”

Mr. Clayton moved to sit next to his on and gently pulled Chuck into a hug. “Chuck, I’m going to say something that I should have said a long time ago. You are not me. You do not get to punish yourself for my sins and shortcomings. Son, what if you’re hurting her more by not doing anything than you ever will by taking a leap of faith?”

Before Chuck could respond, the sound of the front door opening caused the two men to halt their conversation. Mariah had returned from the store and was asking for their assistance with the bags she had in the car. As the two Clayton men made their way out of the house Chuck’s father whispered softly to him, “Stop holding yourself back.” 

Chuck nodded at his father before smiling at the woman he’d fallen for and kissing her softly before she put them both to work moving bags.

 

On a small road that lead from Greendale to Riverdale was a car that carried Kevin Keller and Fangs Fogarty. The two men were enjoying the drive back home but also enjoying the quiet time spent between the two of them.

“I can’t wait to see Josie. She’s been stuck in New York working on a project with Valerie and I haven’t had time to get up there to see her.” Kevin said as he smiled at the man in the driver’s seat.

Kevin and Fangs had news of their own about what had transpired in the time between them last being with all of their friends. Kevin had been offered a job that he’d seriously been considering taking. Riverdale high needed a new principal and he was the man they’d called. He and Fangs had been quietly looking for a new home in Riverdale, but they wanted to find something before they made the big move. With the possibility of moving back to Riverdale, Fangs would get to see his nephews grow up and finally give Sweet Pea a run for his money in the favorite uncle department. 

“I’m excited to see Pea. I know he’s had a big transition to moving back to Riverdale and I want to make sure he’s doing well.” Fangs said before turning up a song on the radio that he knew Kevin loved.

Being back in Riverdale for a visit would help the two decide if moving back was a good fit for them. They weren’t the same people they were when they were in high school and if they didn’t think Riverdale was a good fit, they’d keep living the life they’ve gotten used to living over in Greendale.

 

A quiet road near Sweetwater River lead to the newly built home of Sweet Pea and Veronica. Almost a year ago, Pea and Veronica had gotten married in Washington DC before moving home to Riverdale. In the span of time between their wedding and now, they’d built their dream house, and were accomplishing goals they didn’t even know they had. Their home wasn’t as big as Thornhill or Thistle house, but it was enough for them. It was a perfect blend of both of their styles and personalities and as Veronica liked to say, they had space to “grow into” the house. Pea was making his way down the driveway towards his house and let out a sigh of relief. He’d slept on base last night and was longing to be in his own bed with his wife. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being married to Veronica and swiftly parked the car before letting himself into the house as quietly as he could. He was moving softly throughout the house and was trying to get up the stairs without waking Veronica, but she’d been up waiting for him long before he’d opened the front door. 

Veronica was sitting in her office, waiting for Pea to make his way to their bedroom and see the surprise she’d left for him. She was nervous, almost holding her breath, about how he would react but also excited at what the future held for them.

“Veronica?” Pea called, after walking into the room and seeing that she wasn’t there. Before he could turn to go find her something caught his attention and led him closer to her side of the bed. Resting on her pillow was a small pair of baby shoes and a sonogram picture with their last name on it. Pea’s hands were shaking as he reached to pick up both items and let out a shaky deep breath. He clutched onto the shoes but gently cradled the sonogram before turning to find his wife. He moved down the hall towards her office and pushed the door open slowly.

“Veronica?” Pea asked with a shake to his voice once he finally laid eyes on her. 

Veronica stood from her chair and walked around to the other side of her desk where her husband stood. She gently took the shoes from out of his hand before placing said hand on her still flat stomach. 

“Do you remember when I went to the doctor last week because of those backaches I’d been having? Well they ran some blood just in case and they told me that I wasn’t sick, I was 12 weeks pregnant.” Veronica explained softly while rubbing her hand back and forth on his arm.

“We’re having a baby?” Pea whispered out as his eyes began to fill with happy tears.

“You’re going to be a Daddy.” Veronica said causing her voice to crack.

Sweet Pea pulled Veronica into his chest and he hugged her close and tight. He felt tears welling in his eyes and for once he didn’t bother wiping them away. He slowly dropped to his knees and lifted the shirt Veronica had on so that he could place kisses to her stomach.

“Hi little one, I’m your Dad. I’m not sure who you are yet, but I know that I already love you very much. Your mother is the most incredible woman you’ll ever know so take it easy on her while you’re cooking in here. Your Uncle Fangs and Aunt Toni are going to be so excited to meet you.”

Veronica let her tears flow while watching Sweet Pea who people would normally call aggressive, be the sweetest and softest version of himself for their unborn child.

“If I wasn’t already married to you, I’d marry you after that.” Veronica said causing them both to laugh. Pea stood to his feet and kissed Veronica softly.

“Thank you for what I know is going to be the greatest gift I’ll ever receive. I love you so much Veronica.”

 

The next day, Toni was running around getting the last-minute touches together and waiting for their friends to arrive while carrying Charlie in her arms.

“Can I put you down now?” Toni asked her son before moving to let him down and putting him right back in her arms when he started to cry. “You’re just going to ditch me for Josie when she gets here so you might as well get down now.” Toni said to the boy who was now smiling at his mother. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

The sound of the doorbell caused Cheryl to appear with a freshly changed Thomas in tow. Cheryl opened the door and smiled at the sight of Betty, Jughead, and Delilah.

“Come on in.” Cheryl said as she promptly handed Tommy over to Betty and scooped up Delilah. They all made their way into the living room where Toni and Charlie were and began to catch up. (In other words, they spent more time talking about their kids than they did anything else)

At the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, Jughead stood and went to retrieve their guests. Jughead came back with his arm thrown over the shoulders of Archie Andrews while Val laughed at the two men’s usual shenanigans. Everyone moved to welcome them in, and Toni was able to pass Charlie onto Archie for a moment to grab the gift she’d bought for Delilah. Thistle house was buzzing with children and excited adults when they heard, “Tiny you need to start locking your door! What if someone comes in and tries to hurt my nephews?”

All heads turned to see Kevin and Fangs standing in the house and Toni’s face lit up at the sight of her brother. She put both Charlie and Tommy into Fangs’ arms so she could take a picture of three of her favorite guys.

Kevin and Cheryl stood off to the side with Betty while they watched three out of four resident serpents wrangle the three small children.

“I always knew Fangs would be good with kids.” Cheryl said.

“What gave it away?” Betty asked while Kevin arched his eyebrow in agreeance.

“Well, he and Delilah are basically the same age.” Cheryl said while retreating towards the front door while Betty and Kevin laughed at Fangs’ expense. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea were the next to make their presence known. They walked hand in hand up to the door and Sweet Pea turned to Veronica before raising his hand to knock on the door. 

“Before we go in there, I just want you to know that I love you so fucking much Veronica. I never thought that I’d get to be here. To be successful, happily married, and have a kid on the way, that’s my biggest dreams coming true. So, thank you. For everything.”

Veronica smiled and rose onto the tips of her toes so that she could throw her arms around Sweet Pea’s neck and press their lips together in a heated kiss. Pea ran his hands down to Veronica’s ass and right before he could squeeze it, the voice of Fangs Fogarty broke out, ripping them out of their bubble.

“I thought the honeymoon stage was over?” Fangs said while chuckling at the two of them.

Sweet Pea and Fangs met in a big hug, pounding each other on the back in joy before Fangs turned to give Veronica a hug as well.

“Fogarty! Who’s at the door?” Toni’s voice broke out before she rounded the corner with little Thomas in her arms. Sweet Pea stepped forward, pulling Toni into a hug before turning his attention to the baby boy in her arms. He gently held the boy to his chest while Veronica fussed over him.

“They’re going to be great parents one day.” Fangs whispered to Toni as she led the way back inside.

“Can’t disagree with you there.” Toni said before moving out of the way to let Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl reunite. For the three of them to live in the same town, they didn’t get to spend much time together. Veronica was busy running two businesses and was now a realtor in Riverdale, Betty had a rambunctious toddler and was still writing pieces that picked up national headlines, and Cheryl, well you try running a company and having newborns while trying to have a social life.

They spoke about all the new changes that had occurred in their professional lives and how much they’d missed each other when all attention turned to the door where Reggie Mantle and Josie McCoy stood. Josie and Cheryl made a beeline for each other, embracing after months apart, causing everyone in the room to smile at that sight. Fangs didn’t hesitate to hand Charlie over to Josie, those two had a bond that couldn’t be explained.

From the first moment that Josie held little Charles, he’d fallen deeply attached to her and vice versa. They were enamored by each other and didn’t care who knew it.

“Hello my handsome angel.” Josie cooed as she placed kisses to Charlie’s cheeks.

“He loves her more than me.” Cheryl grumbled to Betty and Veronica who laughed before hugging the singer in greeting.

As the group moved to the living room, Chuck Clayton and Mariah arrived, finishing out the group. Reggie, Archie, and Chuck fell into a long conversation about football while Josie and Val waived Mariah over to join the rest of the girls in their playful complaining about their significant others.  
Cheryl eventually led the group to the dining room so that they could enjoy a family meal.

 

“Thank you so much for coming back to Riverdale to appease me once again. It brings me great joy to be back with all of you.” Cheryl said as she looked around at her chosen family, gathered around the table. 

As they dug into their food, the conversations around the table ranged from children to sports to philosophy. The group fell into their normal routine of organized craziness. As they dined and conversed, Archie and Val locked eyes and had a silent conversation about when would be the right time to tell their friends. Before Archie could even open his mouth, Josie asked Cheryl a question that brought all other conversations to an end.

“Cheryl, when do you think the boys will start walking? I need to know if I should expect them to be walking as ring bearers or being carried.”

The sound of Cheryl’s fork hitting the plate rang out as everyone looked at Josie and Reggie.

“I asked Josie to marry me and she said yes.” Reggie said without ever taking his eyes off of the woman he loved.

Cheryl jumped up from her seat and pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

“I am so happy for you. I am so damn proud of you Josie.” Cheryl whispered into Josie’s ear as they both fought back tears. 

“Well now that everyone knows, I wanted to give you something Cheryl.” Josie said before handing Cheryl a rectangular black box. Cheryl lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful ruby charm bracelet engraved with a question: will you be my maid of honor? Cheryl nodded her head with tears welling in her eyes before hugging Josie once again. The two women took their seats as everyone offered congratulations to the happy couple.

As Josie smiled at the love she was receiving from her friends, she did a double take as her eyes landed on Archie’s left hand.

“Archie, what’s on your hand?” Josie asked.

Archie and Val locked eyes before raising their left hands at the same time.

“We got married.” Archie said softly before wincing at the punch he received from Betty.

“What do you mean you got married?! Why wasn’t I invited?” Betty asked.

“We eloped, so no one was invited. We just woke up one morning and decided that this is what we wanted.” Val explained while smiling at her husband.

“Congratulations you two. Marriage is a beautiful thing.” Fangs said with a big smile.

“Besides, Fangs and I have news of our own. After much consideration, we’ve decided to move back to Riverdale.” Kevin said.

Sweet Pea and Toni let out cheers of happiness in tandem, overjoyed about being a complete group once again.

“We still need to find a house, but I have a feeling that Riverdale’s resident Real Estate tycoon can help us with that.” Kevin said while winking at Veronica.

“It would be my pleasure to finally get you two moved back home.” Veronica teased while hugging Fangs.

With all the happy news that was shared, Cheryl deemed that once the children were asleep, they’d have a toast. She and Toni took their boys up to their nursery while Betty scooped up an already asleep Delilah who’d taken up a perch in her beloved Uncle Pea’s lap. The conversation was light as they waited for the remaining members of their group to return so they could celebrate their wonderful accomplishments. 

Toni and Betty reappeared with champagne flutes as Cheryl came out of the kitchen with the bottles of liquid gold.

“To the late nights in the speakeasy. To the later nights in the Wyrm. To the evenings at pops. To the days that we roamed the halls of Riverdale and South Side High. To us. To all that we overcame and accomplished. Cheers.” Jughead said before clinking glasses and taking a sip.

Pea stood behind Veronica, pulling her back into his chest and smiling down at his wife. Chuck was the first to notice. He’d watched as Pea placed both Veronica and his glass down and focused solely on each other. Chuck nudged Reggie who nudged Archie and the pattern continued up until reaching Betty.

“V, you love champagne, why didn’t you drink yours?” Betty asked softly, preparing herself for what comes next.

“Well, I can’t drink right now. I don’t think that our child would appreciate that decision.” Veronica said without taking her eyes off of her husband.

“You’re pregnant?!” Toni sputtered while looking at Sweet Pea.

“I’m gonna be a Dad, Tiny.” Pea said while looking back and forth between Fangs, Toni, and Jughead.

The room erupted into cheers as hugs and congratulations were sent to the happy couple. Cheryl and Betty were near tears as they told Veronica how good of a mother she’d be while Toni wrapped her arms around all of her boys in a giant serpent group hug.

Cheryl slipped out of the room and came back with a champagne flute filled with apple juice, causing them all to laugh.

“Let’s try this toast thing one more time.” She teased as everyone lifted their glasses once more.

Sweet Pea looked around at the people he’d grown to know as his family before lifting his glass and toasting to, “To our home. To coming back home again.”

The group clinked glasses once again, toasting to exactly who they’d become and the town that helped them get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support while I was writing this story. It's been amazing to read your feedback and comments.  
> I am hoping to write another Riverdale story with these pairings with a bit of a twist... Our favorite group of Serpents, Bulldogs, and one resident bombshell will all be in for a wild ride when their children are all at Riverdale high together. Let me know if you're interested, I'm kind of excited about the possibilities that can come from that story.  
> Thanks again, TWenty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
